


By Any Means

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Felching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foreplay, French Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lost - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, Watersports, couples, piss drinking, urinal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Judith is beginning to awaken sexually and her outlet quickly becomes her fixation with her older brother Carl and his long term girlfriend Enid. This leads to her joining the pair on a supply run. During which the three of them get separated from the rest of the runners and they must start the long walk back. Along the way having to deal with several unfortuitus events, including the changes Judith happens to be going through.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Enid/Judith Grimes, Carl Grimes/Judith Grimes, Carl Grimes/Michonne, Enid/Carl Grimes, Judith Grimes/Rick Grimes
Series: Minus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	By Any Means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acethegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethegreat/gifts).



> This chapter took me a bit longer to write that I was expecting, granted I wasn't expecting it to be as long. It's actually the longest to date, but I'm kind of glad it is. I enjoyed writing the characters even though I don't know all that much about them and look forward to returning. I hope you enjoy the spoils of the extra time given to this story.

A gorgeous orange sun is getting lower over the horizon, close to an hour or so before fully setting. It's getting late. Judith Grimes is watching it closely, she has been everyday for the past week. It's calming, especially while she's alone. Bare feet on the hot sand, toes curling between the grainy clumps. It's one of the few things that can put a smile on her little face. Her toes dig their way into the sand she finds something. Another thing to make her smile, a pearl pink striped seashell. Judith picks it out of the sand and spends the next few seconds trying to wipe it clean. She gets up and finishes the process by letting the rising tide wash away anything left. It's time for her to get going. Michonne would kill her if she was out late and alone. She stashes the seashells she found in her back pocket for R.J. Afterwards Judith grabs and laces up her boots. Then she leaves Oceanside beach behind for Alexandria.

She's welcomed back by her mother & younger brother. He leaves the seashell she found with R.J. and thinks of him smiling while she receives several words from Michonne for getting home after the time they agreed on. Luckily Judith was a godsend to a lot of the people in her life. And she knew it. To make it even easier, she was cute, her cute as a button face melted even Michonne's heart. Though it still took some doing and several apologies. In the end, she's forgiven.

"Dinner is almost ready. Go and get your brother."

"Where is he?"

"With Enid."

Judith gets up and leaves. For the past few weeks Carl has spent his spare time with Enid. He barely spent any time with her now. She knew that they were dating for years now, but for a while now she was starting to feel left out. She knew where they would be. The two would often sneak out of Alexandria at night, sometimes during the day, but mostly after people had either gone to sleep or around now. So Judith headed there. Leaving Alexandria, knowing how much trouble she would be in if Michonne found out, but then she thought to herself, she told her to go get Carl. If she didn't know he wasn't in Alexandria, it couldn't be her fault is she too had to leave to get him. Judith found their little hideout. Less than a mile away from the safe zone, hidden away by a river of trees & thick brush. A small wooden cabin, likely a vacation spot for an outdoorsy type couple, or the home or some off-the-grid loner before the dead began to walk. A nice little place for them to be alone.

Judith makes the small trip out there. Once she arrives at a pond she knows she's close. Getting there & back, she could be home in about ten minutes. One of them she spends going from the water source to the cabin. It's harder to see late at night, moss & plant-life having consumed close to half of it. But ever since last week, Carl found a lighter than he repaired and gave to her. She gets close, flicking the lighter closed about a dozen feet away from the structure.

"Carl? Enid?"

Judith gets no initial response the first or second time she calls them. Without wanting to wait around in the dark, she decides to go in. Her lighter in one hand, and the other on the handle of her katana she pulls on the door. The vegetation makes trying to pull it open by herself impossible. But she's not going to give up. She steps around to a back window. They same one she always uses. Every time she comes here she make sure to leave a window unlocked, a different one each time. She pushes it open and climbs inside. The interior is as dark at the exterior. But she knows her way around it, even in dim light. She steps out of the bathroom and moves down the hall towards the living room area. It's empty. It's where Carl & Enid spent a lot of their spare time. The idea that they may have actually been in Alexandria the whole time crossed her mind but went away when she saw a flicker of light as she turned around the room. Down another hall, opposite from where she entered. A cracked doorway, what looked like the light from a flame, a lantern. She made her way to it. The thought was fading upon seeing the light and was no existent when she heard voices. They were here, now in a different room though. She had no idea why they wouldn't be out in the open. This became clear when she stopped at the door. The voices were Carl & Enid. But they were saying things she never heard before. She heard things that made her stop in place. She just needed to see what she was walking into before actually entering the room. Edging close to the cracked door, one side of her face illuminated up by the flame of the lantern, but her whole face lighting up at what she sees.

It's Carl & Enid like she never saw them. Both completely naked. Enid, down on her hands & knees. Bare breasts flopping around as her body followed. And her older brother, Carl. Behind her, a hand on her curvy hips. The other rubbing across her sweat drenched back as her guided her, thrusting his hips. Between them, connecting them, Carl's meaty seven inch cock filling her dripping pussy over and over. The whole scene is paralyzing. Judith watches close, taking in everything she sees. For a while she's not sure what she's looking at, but deep down, she knows. Her mind goes blank and her body numb. A minute into it and all she can feel is her own heart pounding in her chest. All she can hear is the piercing ringing in her head, along with the grunts of Carl tied to the moaning and begging of Enid.

"Ugh! It feels so good."

"...Mmmm ...fuck Carl. It's so fucking big. Right there, right there."

"It's you too... you so damn tight."

"...Not anymore."

Enid comes up and turns her body to kiss him. Carl never breaks his stride, his thrusts remains constant, powerful. She holds the back of his hand as he squeezes her tits, pinching her nipples. She loves it, loves him. His other hand rubs over her clit. He knows how she likes it. What to do before she has to ask. Enid whimpers out several gasps of lust.

"...Ungh, huuuh, huuuh ...shi ...shit ...I'm gonna cum."

"I've got you."

Carl licks along her neck, biting, sucking, anything her can. His left hand slaps across her tits. His right fingering her clit with twice the speed as before, circular motion getting her clit and labia together in a single motion. His balls slapping against her pussy as she's pleading for him not to stop.

"...Ahhh fuck, fuck, fuck ...fuck ...I'm cumming, I'm cumming"

Carl slams his hips into her, all of his length being buried deep in her cunt.

"...Cumming ...oh fuck ...fuck, I'm cumming ...Arghhh!"

Enid's body trembles on Carl's dick as she orgasms against his chest. Her muscles spasm, her pussy tightening around his cock as it had two times before now. She slowly cools down in time and the two start kissing. Carl is still hard and she can feel him twitching inside. He still hasn't cum yet like she has. He's still got more to give, hopeful she'll be able to get another orgasm out of him before then.

"Mmmm... don't stop yet."

"With pleasure."

Carl starts trusting again. Enid lingers on kissing him for a little but goes back down to her hands. Carl continues thrusting like he had before she came on his dick. He was getting closer now. After her pussy tightened up around him he was getting ready to.

Judith, still watching was beside herself. Her head felt cloudy and muddled watching them go at it. She couldn't think or move. But she would. She thought about how she felt seeing them, seeing what was happening. And her hands trembled in front of her unsure of what to do at first. But she knew all too well. She was getting hot down there. Wet. She felt this way a couple days again while taking a bath. The hot water got her started. She felt different, tingly all over. But at first it was down there. Between her legs, where Carl's big dick was disappearing to in Enid. She moved. One hand dropping don to her crotch. Her fingers, her whole hand was moving uncontrollably. But the involuntary movement that shot her through the roof of the cabin, her fingers curled, pushing up against there. Through her jean, she felt it as if she touched there directly. The pressure caused her legs to buckle. Her other hand caught her before dropping into the door. It was like the bolts of lightning she saw during the thunderstorms. Michonne told her about them, Carl & Enid too, others in Alexandria, lessons in her school. They would appear & disappear in a flash that lit up the often dark sky. They were fast, faster than the eye. And they were strong, each one ripping through the air and leaving the rumble of thunder in its wake. It was lightning. That's what she felt when she pressed against her jeans. It's the only thing that she could think of to describe it. And now it's the only thing that she wanted. She needed to feel it again. She pushes that spot again and lightning strikes. Her legs turn to jelly and she nearly falls again.

A faint whimper escapes her lips. Panting from such a slight touch. A sensation here & gone in a flash like lightning. And like any thunderstorm, lightning doesn't strike just once. She wants it again. She wants to feel it over and over again. She wants to feel the way Carl & Enid must feel. In the heart of a storm with lightning striking every bit of land under the clouds. For a second, she wants to be Enid. She could be in there, on her hands and knees, taking Carl fat cock. He was huge. It had to feel that much better than her pint sized fingers. She leans up against the wall staring deeply at the two teens going at similar to wild animals in heat. Judith mouth hangs open as she lets out continuous steamy breaths. Her hand slithers its way up the seams of her jeans to the bottom as it meets the other. Booth now in play. She unhooks them, then pulls the tab of her zipper. With the freed up space her hand is under her panties in a second. They're soaking wet, practically drenches in her warm pre-cum. This time her fingers are able to make direct contact. Touching herself over her jeans is nothing in comparison. She's trembling at the thought of making contact. And she does. Her shaking hand brushes her fingers over her clitoris. This single touch makes her gasp and pathetic wincing moan escapes from her mouth. Her other hand comes up to cover it a second too late. But the only others who could hear her are too busy going at it. Carl grunts & groaning would be enough behind the door. But Enid's own wild noises fill the room and carries into the hall. Judith could likely moan as much as she wants and let herself go and she'd still be in the clear. But she's smart, she keeps her hand clasped firmly over her mouth, enough for it to sting a little, a price she'd gladly pay up tenfold. Her tiny virgin cunt is perfectly hypersensitive. Every touch she gives herself is basically a miniature orgasm in itself to her. The longer she touches, the more she wants it, the more she does it, and the longer each one gets. Inside the room still serving as her great inspiration is close to an end. Carl's cock has Enid ready to cum again. And he's almost there too. Judith stands there, leaning on the wall peering through the door, rubbing her dripping folds. It's her first time but now she's masturbating as if she'd been doing it for years. She's getting closer to cumming watching her brother fucking his girlfriend. The storm in between her legs sending several bolts of lighting up her back before it's going to happen. Her moaning is deep, load, and filled with enough lusty thoughts to rival what's happening in the room feet away. But she doesn't make it. Enid cums again and her body gives out. She drops onto her stomach, writhing in overwhelming pleasure as her orgasms makes her numb. Carl cums at the exact same time. The very first few shots of semen firing off into Enid's slit. As she slides off of him and goes to the floor ropes of whit cum land all over her round ass and thighs. Carl jerks his dick until every last drop is gone. He leans over Enid jerking a couple more loops and globs of sperm on her face.

"Ughhh ...Ooohh, shit ...shit."

"Mmmmm. It's been a while since you've given me a facial. What's the occasion?"

"...I just like seeing your cute face covered in my cum."

"Is that right?"

"Mmmmm."

"So are you going to clean me off like you used to...?"

"I don't know."

Carl lowers himself and Enid sits up to kiss him only for him to pull away at the last seconds. He rubs his dick, semen still leaking out over her cum covered face and she laughs. But he comes back and the two share a kiss. Enid smiles, holding onto Carl's head as he begins licking his semen off her tingling skin. He lets out a couple giggles as his tongue passes over her neck. Carl is finished and climbs over her. His lips part open and all of his creamy cum pours out onto her awaiting tongue. Enid sucks up all that he has. The two start to make out, Carl's cum getting tossed back and forth between them. The sight of them is still hot, but nowhere near as much as when Carl was filling her pussy from behind. Judith has started to calm down. Her raging orgasm not even a minute from boiling over has settled. Enid finishes off their time alone swallowing all of Carl's cum. They then got up & started to get dressed. Judith stands there disheveled by the turn of events. Her pussy has her thin white panties and dark jeans damp in pre-cum. Her hand is dripping in the sticky clear liquid from her time playing with herself watching her brother & Enid. Each slight movement in her clothes reveals how much more has stained them. From her crotch, down her inner thighs, and pooling in her socks. She flees seconds before the door is swung open. Enid is the first to leave out of the room, Carl close behind.

"We need to get back before it gets too late."

"I know."

Carl gives her a lingering kiss that slowly makes its way down her neck. A playful slap across her butt. Enid tries to fight him off but when his arms go around her and she feels his strong hands going after her breasts.

"Come on Carl, give it a rest."

"Don't you like it?"

"...You're going to get something started."

And what's wrong with that?"

Enid gives in and kisses him. And Carl lets his guard down which gives her the opportunity to grab him by his cock through his pants. He bellows out a groan as his flaccid member gets squeezed on.

"Arghhh!"

"Want some more?"

"...Argh, I think I'll pass."

"Good boy."

"So, you coming over for dinner?"

"Of course."

As they step through the hallway and enter the living room. Enid stops when she sees Judith. Carl staring intently as her cheeks sway while she walks, steps right into her.

"What's up...?"

Carl looks past Enid and sees his little sister.

"...Judith, what are you doing out here?"

"...Dinner."

"Told you we should have left."

"Should have known they'd send you after me."

"When'd you get here?"

"Just now."

Enid is the first to give her a hug.

"Oh wow. What, did you run here? You're all sweaty."

"You too."

"...You can blame your brother for that."

"Come on. Let's just go home before Michonne comes looking for us too."

The three leave the isolated cabin behind. Back in Alexandria Carl and Enid get back to the house and get washed up. By the time they're ready to eat, Enid comes over. Rick answers the door and lets her in.

Hi Rick."

"Hi Enid, Carl said you'd be over soon. We've got a spot set up for you."

She knows her way around the house, Rick following her into the kitchen. Michonne is already there, Carl coming around the corner hearing the door.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Rick steps passed them as they embrace. Hugs & kisses spark out as if they hadn't seen one another for days.

"Alright lovebirds. It's time to eat."

"Where's Judith?"

"...Carl, go get your brother & sister. I think they were chasing each other around upstairs."

But as he finishes speaking R.J. comes over.

"What?"

"Hi R.J."

"Hi Enid."

"Is your sister upstairs?"

"She's in the bathroom I think."

"I'll go get her."

"Need any help?"

Carl starts to head upstairs. Enid and R.J. walk hand and hand into the kitchen with the others. Upstairs in the bathroom, Judith stands in the middle of the room quietly staring at the pair of jeans in her arms. Outside in the shadows it was hard to see, but now in a constant abundance of light, the massive stain of her voyeuristic activity was blatantly clear. The icy brush of the night air had the dew in them cold, far from the warm spray it had been in the middle of the act. If she hadn't rushed to her room and then into the bathroom the second Carl had finished showering her father or mother would have seen. Though as far as they would know, it honestly looks as if she had peed on herself. And she didn't know which potential truth she'd want to be know. But now, neither were true and she wanted to keep it that way. Carp knocks on the door and she jumps.

"Hey, Judith, you in there?"

"...Yeah."

"Dinners ready. Dad wants us all down, that includes you too."

"Okay."

Carl heads off and she waits until she hears his footsteps descending the staircase. Standing there, still trying to process what she was doing earlier Judith steps to the sink. She cups her hands and lets them fill up with water and splashes her face of a few times. The cold water helps. She has to jump up and prop herself up on the edge of it so she can look at herself in the mirror. She drops down and dries her face with a towel. The damp pants lingering in her mind she looks at the toilet where she's set them down. She picks them back up and looks at the rest of her clothes. Her panties, just as cold and twice as wet. During the short trip back, the absorbent material had soaked up most of her juices but she just kept leaking. The frosty air did little to dull her sensitivity. The same goes for her socks. It's both incredible and frustrating to her that so much was coming from her and that it managed to get all the way down into her boots. She regretted playing with herself a bit, but she didn't want to change it. Feeling her fingers sliding between her thin folds was amazing, since then it's all she could think about. This she could do without as she could feel her fresh panties sopping up with her juices as she stood there. And then a trickle made it's way down her left thigh. She had flooded her small underwear again. But it was too late, she couldn't touch herself now, but she could after she ate. She could rub and pinch herself until she reached that point again, she could touch for hours into the waning night, until the sun started to come up over the trees. She just had to get through dinner.

Her eyes drift down to her chest, her flat chest no different from R.J.'s, she didn't want breasts like Michonne or Enid, but she know Carl & Rick liked them. Her nipples are as hard as they were in the cabin. And pinching them makes her hornier but she can't help it. She flicks her fingers over them, pulls on them until her skin snaps back through her fingers. All further moistening her cunt. She wants to do it now but she'll wait. She lifts the band of her panties and stares down at her little pink clit and the sticky clear ropes clinging to the fabric from her. They extend further as she bends down a bit and slides them off. She wipes herself dry with her right hand, only making herself hornier but she quickly tosses on another pair. Her hand is dripping wet. Her lingering gaze watching as her clear cum slowly pools on her fingers and begin to drip off long lengthy loops. In an instant it vanishes as she shoves her fingers in her mouth. The sweet taste of her own lust sets a fire in the back of her throat. For a few seconds she sucks on them, imagining they were Carl's dick. He was so big, thick. Then her mind wonders. It wasn't just Carl anymore. She started to think of her father. What about Rick? How Big was Rick? Was he even bigger than Carl? She knew she was going too far. Staying on the thought she'd finger herself for sure and spill all over the bathroom floor for sure. She put on a pair of older pants and a shirt, grabbed her beloved hat and left, making sure to stash her soggy clothing deep in the pile of dirty clothes to be washed. Then she raced downstairs before someone else came to get her.

Minutes into dinner, everyone is enjoying their food. A bit of light chatter, mostly forks scraping plates. Judith is relatively quiet however. Even while she eats, she can't stop thinking of her pussy, slowly dripping in anticipation for her to touch it. She keeps her head down, she doesn't want anyone to see her flustered face brimming red from her rapid blood rush to embarrassment. Every time she looks up past she can see Carl & Enid, smiling and enjoying the company. Normal, happy, but all Judith can see is them going at it in the cabin. Her imagination gets the better of her. One second they're joking with or at something Rick says, then she'll look away and when she looks back, they're kissing. She looks away and on looking back their teasing her with their tongues whipping around in each others mouths, licking at the others. Before long Carl has pulled Enid's shirt open and is taking her right there on the table, Rick, Michonne, & R.J. oblivious to Enid getting it front and center. But Judith can see it, see every thrust, every inch filling her up, everything her does and she lets him do to her. Judith let one of her hands drop from the table so it can find its way to the seams in her loose pants. She can feel it as she shifts her weight in the chair, she's soaking through her underwear, but it hasn't gotten through her pants yet. She crosses her legs and tries to ignore it. For a moment it seems like she's make it to the end despite her naughty thoughts. Then a new sensation began to fill and flood her body. She crossed her legs more. The tighter she wound up her muscles the more pressure she put on her insides. She can feel her pussies walls rubbing against itself, the same for her wet entrance. She squeezed tighter and held her breath. The feeling intensified. She was clenching her fork in one hand and digging her nails into the underside of the wooden table. The two closet to her, Rick on her right was on another angle of the table, he couldn't see, thank god. R.J. was eating, he wouldn't notice until his plate was clean and what he might see would go over his head. Judith started learning about her body recently but he was a long way off. She knew she would start to get curvy, bouncy, like her mother, Enid, the other older girls in Alexandria. But most recently she's felt the growing urge she's got now, and it wasn't until tonight did she act on it, now she was dripping at the dinner table. It began to feel like she was in the cabin again. Her body was on fire, her skin crawled as she bite on her lip. She'd held her breath in for a minute now and without touching herself she felt she was going to explode. Rick ends up turning his head just enough that he can see her out of the corner of his eye, just as she lets out a faint whimper to small to be heard under the conversation, but to Judith she might as well let out a full volume scream.

"Judith, you okay honey?"

Judith pops her head up, her face a brighter shade of red than when she sat down."

"...I'm fine daddy."

"You aren't eating. Not hungry?"

Judith opens her mouth and a glob of drool escapes from her lips forcing her to close her mouth and wipe off her chin.

"...I'm hungry."

Judith starts eating again, the build up of erotic thrill somewhat fading but never truly fading.

"Got something on your mind?"

She keeps her mouth shut and nods to answer him. From then on Judith refrains from doing or thinking of anything besides eating. Once she's done, she passes her plate to Rick who's gathering them up. He & R.J. start to wash them in the sink. Being the last done, Judith is the last to leave the table. Based on how she was during dinner she catches her dad's eagle eye again.

"I'll be right back little man. Try not to finish without me."

Judith pushes her chair back in place and before she can shoot off back upstairs Rick steps out of the kitchen after her.

"Judith?"

Before she can make it anywhere, she stops.

"Yes daddy."

"Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Upstairs. I was going to go to sleep."

"It's a bit early for you. Aren't you going to stay up a little while longer. Some of the other folks were thinking about putting on a show in the square. Planning on taking Rick Jr."

"I don't think I want to."

"Tired?"

Judith gives him another nod. But when he takes a couple steps closer she knows he knows something is up. As much as she wanted to get up to her room, as much as she didn't want to hear one of Rick's talks, she hated lying to him more. So this time when he spoke she would tell him.

"Since when did you start lying. Listen, Judith... I get it."

"You do."

"...You're not a baby anymore. Christ, you're growing up so fast. I swear it feels like yesterday, you were yah high, drinking formula the whole group would be looking for. Now you're ten, going on Eleven... Mind if we get some fresh air?"

"Okay."

Rick & Judith leave out onto the front porch. The cool crisp air hits them the second the door comes open. A couple feet from the door they have a seat on the porch swing, Rick kicking off to give it a slight movement.

"You're getting older. Maybe you're outgrowing these kinds of things... I remember when you were so little, you'd be entertained by my hand casting shadows on the wall. It's fine if you don't want to go. I won't make you. But I know being tired has got nothing to do with it. You gonna tell me what is?"

"...I don't feel so good?"

"Like sick?"

A shrug of her shoulders is all she wants to say, all she fully understands herself.

Rick nudges his old hat up and lays his hand on her forehead.

"You do feel like you're burning up. Heads all sweaty too."

"Is it because I'm getting older?"

"You don't get sick because you get older. Not like this at least. You wanna go to sleep early still?"

Judith nods and he tips her hat back further and kisses her.

"Okay. Then don't let me keep you. I'll see if there any medicine around in the morning or make a note for the run."

Judith lays her head against his chest. His heart thumps under her ear, it's so much slowly to her own pounding out of her chest. Having been working all day, his shirt had soaked up its own modest amount of sweat today. It clung to his shirt as his body heat radiated his bodies scent through it. Being so close to him it was impossible for several large whiffs of him to get pulled through her nostrils. Each repeating breath she takes a deeper one and holds it in longer. Rick smelled as if he'd been walking through the woods outside of Alexandria all day in the rain, musky, earthy, in a way it's how he usually smelled. The way he was, strong. She snuggled closer. He was strong, safe. All he had to do was be there and she knew she was safe. But he made her feel other things. He didn't swell wholly different from the stench cascading from the cabin room. The sweat, the action, the pungent aroma from his manly body filling her lungs. He was only missing the smell that she identified as "sex". He smelled like what she remembered, minus the sex. Either way it was doing it for her. Judith had unintentionally lifted a leg up onto Rick knee. He thought nothing of it and lifted her up onto his lap.

"Not too old for this?"

She remains silent. The way he picked her up, to hell if she was light, Rick was strong and she knew it. Her mind was filled with thoughts and ideas. Despite forcing them away they lingered at the front of her mind. Could he do to her what Carl & Enid were doing. She heard those very sounds coming from his room before nights ago. Was he doing that with Michonne. Was he using those strong arms on her. He had too, the sounds she heard her mother making all but confirmed it. She wanted nothing more than for one of them to use her. Carl wasn't as strong as Rick, but more than enough to use her as he had Enid. Would Rick use her that way? Would Carl? She wants to know but is too afraid to ask. But not asking feels just as bad if not worse. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. Her words float around with all of her scattered thoughts but never come out as words, instead she acts. The act in itself is almost as difficult to accomplish. But Judith pivots her hips and turns. With a little doing and patience she's sitting on Rick's lap, their chests pressed together, her head turned to the side resting under his. She wraps her arms around him the best she can and holds him.

"...What's gotten into you?"

Judith opens her mouth. Something slips free, something soft, jagged, and under her breath. But he hears her clearly.

"...I love you daddy."

"I love you too Judith."

And just like that Rick does what she wants. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes down. She tightens her own grip and exhales as he closes of any way of her getting free. She's there again. The way he's holding her, how she's sitting, holding, toughing him, she can feel herself getting wet on her father. She lifts her head and kisses him on his cheek. In doing so she hope what she does next goes unnoticed. Rick doesn't pay it any mind. She grinds her hips on his lap as she changes positions. The friction of his pants rubbing on hers sends vibrations through her legs and her jaw quivers. Rick tips her hat back to see her face. She's frozen seeing him looking at her so close, especially after what she just did. But it hadn't registered to him. He leans in and kisses her on her hot forehead, sweet & innocent, but to Judith she's just wondering if she can get him to do it again. So she tests her luck.

"...I'm not too old for kisses."

"Is that right. Well then I'll have another."

Rick giver her another kiss on her cheek. His lips tingle her skin and she moves around again. She makes sure to grind on his lap again while trying not to make it obvious to him. She tries to keep her mouth closed less she let something sultry slip or end up drooling on him, but surprisingly enough she lets out a series of weak giggles. She continues as he kisses all over her face & neck. The entire time she's grinding on his thighs & lap, getting off on him in so many ways. Before long she can't take it. If she stays on for any longer she'll soak his legs in her juices which have started to seep into her own pants. Or she's do or say something she doesn't want to. Like try to rip their clothes off and try to get him to do to her what Carl & Enid were doing. So she buries her swirling head on his chest and after breathing herself down a bit she looks up, face red & sweaty under the low moonlight.

"...I love you daddy..."

Judith rushes a kiss on his lips making sure not to linger. Rick's gruff beard tickles her cheeks for the split second she's there.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Judith."

Judith climbs off and the moment she turns her back she bites her lip fighting off wanting to place a hand or both down her pants in front of Rick. She walks back inside but runs upstairs. Rick hangs out on the porch for a second, glad that Judith hadn't noticed all of her movement had an astonishing effect, Rick's raging cock now pressed tightly against his pants. As it begins to limp up against the cold night air he returns inside. He & R.J. finish the dishes soon after he comes back. Rick & Michonne take R.J. out to the show while Carl & Enid stick around the house. Judith could care less. Now she had her room all to herself. She closed the door, stripped down as bare as the day she was born & climbed under the covers. Finally it was time. After failing to finish herself off watching Carl & Enid, and after having secretly masturbated on her dad she was ready to get it over with. Her stomach were in knots and her body was burning up since over an hour and she could finally douse the flames. Her right hand shot down between her legs and she began to grind her hip on it as she was doing to Rick. It only took a few seconds before she was on top of the world. With her left to flicked and pulled on her nipples again. The intense pleasure made her moan. So she rolled over and slammed her face into her pillow. Past her own muffled moans all she could hear was the moist squishing flicks of pre-cum as her fingers violently rubbed left to right over her pink folds. She knew she was letting out a lot. She could feel it dripping down her legs and arm. She tossed the cover off and with her bare tender ass out in the open up in the air she moved her hand even faster. Her hand was a blur shifting around faster than her thumping heartbeat. She cries out into her pillow drenched in her slobber as she got closer to her very first ever climax than before. She bit down biting the wet pillow and clawed at the bed with her free hand. Then she went quiet. She lost her ability to speak, to beg for her hand to move faster. It was happening. She began to shiver slightly. Her body moved on its own as she lost control. She went rigid for seconds and then her whole body wildly spasms as she has her first orgasm. She drops from her knees and falls to her side. It feels like she's dying in all the best ways. All she can do is ride it out. Waiting as wave after wave of ecstasy hits her like a massive stone. She blacks out for what seems like a second but it's actually been minutes.

She wakes up on her back, legs spread eagle, a wet puddle in the middle of her sheets from her cumming on herself. Her hand is dripping wet, fingers connected by a sticky clear goo. She smiles after feeling her orgasm and licks her finger. Upon cleaning them off she dips them back down and rubs her sensitive clit, they slide between her slit and when she looks at them their messy again. She does it a few more times and stretches her leg up into the air. She had had her long awaited orgasm. And she wanted another. Before she tries to get it she sits up and gets out of bed. Judith is light headed after waking up and she stumbles over her feet. She's unsure how long she was out cold, but the house is quiet. Hopefully if everyone was here, they were asleep by now, crossed her mind. She cracks open the door and listens carefully. She steps out into the hallway and makes a b-line for the bathroom, her long free flowing hair & and little ass bouncing as she hastily moves. Judith stops however when she hears something. The same thing she heard in the cabin. Carl & Enid are doing it again. She walks over to Carl's bedroom door to get a better listen. And they are. The door is closed but she still wants to see them doing the thing that triggered her whole awakening and led to her reaching her first orgasm. She crouches down and gets to her knees to peer through the keyhole in the door. Judith's eye scopes around the small area of vision she has but she sees enough of what she's looking for. Enid was on her back and Carl was on top, balls deep, all 7 inches being rapidly stuffed in her asshole. It's hard to see, but she's sure it's her ass. They were locked in a passionate make out session, Carl's back to the door. in the spur of the moment, Judith opens the door, turning the knob slowly & going in slower. The both of them are blind to the fact that Judith is butt naked and is crawling on the floor into the room behind Carl's sweaty stained back. She crawls under the bed and rolls over onto her back. While she's under there she stares up as the bed bounces and squeaks as Carl thrusts down into Enid's shitter. The sound of the mattresses, the bed springs crying out, the wooden frames scraping the floor, and Enid's squealing for her boyfriend to fuck her in her ass harder. Judith didn't need to watch them directly, she had, and could imagine what was happening on the other side of the bed. A smirk came over her face and she started fingering her already wet pussy.

She didn't think her butt hole could be used that way. Before it was just for her to shit & that was it. But Enid was using it for something far better it seemed. She was already planning on sucking her fingers, so she made it a goal to get her middle finger extra wet. When she pulled it from her wagging tongue it was dripping her spit onto her eye. She wiped it off and began to use it. While her right hand rubbed her clit she spread her thin legs apart & placed the tip of her dripping middle finger on her tight pink anus. She found out it wasn't just her pussy that was sensitive. She bites down on her lip as her nail pricked her puckered asshole and moaned as her mouth's lube let her finger slide right up her bum without any resistance. It's new and it's definitely weird, but it's interestingly really good too. It makes her toes curl and she actually gasps for air. She goes unheard as Enid squeals under her covered mouth as she has an orgasm. She lets it out a few times before quieting down.

"...Fuck."

The rocking bed settles down as Carl & Enid begin kissing.

"Come on."

Enid lets out another squeak as Carl slaps her on her ass as she shivers through her orgasm. He rolls her over to the edge of the bed. Enid continues to finger her ass and clit but stops when she hears a series of thuds. She looks to her side and see's Enid's bare feet standing next to the bed. Carl's comes down next to her with two additional thuds. Three more steps and he's behind her.

"Do it again."

A second slap comes down across her ass, this one louder than the last. They get back into position as they get ready to continue.

"You like me inside baby?"

"Hmmm, yes I do. Put it back in my ass."

"You want me to keep fucking your ass?"

"Yes. I love it when you make me cum from my ass."

Carl gives her eager ass another few slaps.

"Ah, shit! Come on Carl just put it in my...!

Enid trails off as Carl shoves his whole length in her ass without warning.

"...Ass! Ahhh, fuck, fuck, slow. Fuck it's so big."

"Looks like you tightened back up after you came. Come on, relax. You want it in your ass, so take it."

"I do, I want it."

"Good."

Carl pulls out only to return the whole thing back inside in one thrust. Enid cries out Carl's name repeatedly as he gets faster. The bed begins rocking again as he pounds his log into Enid's hole. Judith stares at their feet while they continue. She imagined what they were doing on top of the bed, but now she might actually be able to see them doing it while touching herself. She crawls closer to the edge of the bed. Poking her head out from under it between their legs, she's in for a treat seeing Enid's dripping pussy leaking out on her forehead pushing out her cum as Carl fills her reddish anus. With the two of them making their animal like coos of mating Judith lays back, her front row seat in the splash zone goes about making herself cum for the second time. Seeing Carl's tremendous length spreading Enid out as her rectum sucks him up to his clapping sack leads Judith to add another finger With two in her ass she brings a third to her clit. With nothing she bites down on her lip to distract from the killer need to vocally express her satisfaction. But she remains quiet. Fingering her own special places, watching Carl give Enid an amazing anal fucking, Enid's cunt occasionally letting a few drips onto her forehead, she's closer to cumming than when she was under the bed. Enid is close as well, closer even receiving Carl.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm... fuck I'm cumming. Don't stop, don't stop, right there!"

Carl snatches Enid up off the bed. Judith tenses up but she continues to pleasure herself. She watches intently as Carl fucks Enid while she's standing. Her round tits flopping up and down as he thrusts into her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... I'm cumming!"

"God, I'm cumming too."

Judith can't help but let the words whisper out.

"...I'm cumming too. I'm cumming Carl. I'm cumming Enid."

"Cum in my ass! Let it out in my ass!"

Judith fingers her pussy for the remaining seconds she has left as Carl plays with her breasts and gives her ass a few more thrusts. Enid drops her head and squeezes his forearms as she cums. She squirms in his strong arms and clenches up. She goes spraying a mountain of juices as she orgasm has her squirting all over the floor and Judith. Her legs go and she falls fully into Carl's grip as he holds her up for another few thrusts. The final slamming deep into her as his dick pumps her shitbox full of cum. Enid's squirting trails off from a gushing fountain to a shimmering tinkle, landing all over Judith's face to landing in her mouth and on her tongue as Judith tries to catch all of it. Whens he's down Judith swallows all of her sweet juice and watches as Carl pulls out. And eruption of semen follows. He's still cumming and three thick ropes of cum get shot over Judith's face. She's shocked by how sudden and heavy the cream feels on her face, the complete opposite of Enid's light water like cum. More semen leaks out from her ass onto Judith and she catches what she can on her tongue or in her mouth. Carl's thrusts a few more times, rubbing his still ejaculating cock between his girls thighs. Cum shooting out onto Judith until it's barely coming out onto Enid's legs.

"...Fuck me... I love fucking you in the ass."

"I love you fucking me in my ass. It feels so much bigger there."

Enid pulls free of Carl and swivels around, her foot inches from Judith's head. They start kissing as Judith watches for a second, one of her eyes covered in her brother's jizz. Enid eventually goes down on Carl, sitting on the edge of the bed to suck his dick covered in the contents of her swollen sphincter. Carl tilts his head back as he gets hard again and soon blows a another load which Enid swallows before they both drop into the bed. Neither of them ever seeing the door crack open and then close as Judith made her escape. As quiet as a mouse but as graceful as s drunken sailor she makes her way back to the bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror looks of a girl who just had her first gang bang. She's confused, thrilled, and her face is covered in semen from the explosive finish. Carl's gooey cream drips down her face as she looks back at herself. The smell is a far cry from her own or Enid's odorless fluid. She can taste the salty climax on her tongue and down her throat. She hardly knew what happened before she ended up swallowing a wad of it instinctively. She spends the next few minutes trying in vain to wipe the semen from her face with her hands. She wipes, licks, sucks & swallows all she can before she's coughing up Carl's seed in the sink before she realizes, it's far too much for her to deal with. She grabs a rag and washes it off in the sink. After getting cleaned up she makes her way back to her room and collapses in bed. She doesn't have the strength to pull the covers over her whole body and barely manages to get it over some of her body before passing out from her seconds and quite distinctively the more powerful of the two orgasms she's had.

The night ends in a flash, almost waking up in what seem to be seconds of going to bed. But she's rested up. Her head pops up, her hair a frizzled mess from all of the cum and sweat in her hair that she totally forgot about. Rick is at the door knocking. She looks over at the door as it slowly opens. She knows, his head isn't far behind. Her naked body out on display as her cover only covers some of her back. Her thin legs and bare ass are still out for him to see. While she was horny, she might let him see, but not now. She grabs the cover and rolls into a cocoon as Rick leans his head in.

"Morning Judith. You up."

Rick whispers her name as she walks over to her bedside. Judith moves around but never enough or in the opposite direction the the cover comes off. She peeks out at him.

"What's going on here."

"I was cold."

Rick looks over at the window and see's it open.

"No wonder you're cold. Windows open as wide as it can be."

He walks over and shuts it before returning to her side, this time sitting down next to her bundled body. With him right next to her like this, the way she is, and the fact that she's covered from head to toes has her starting to sweat.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you come on down. First one there can get the most of their choice."

"Really?"

"I knew that would spark a fire. Come on, lets get you out of those covers."

In the moment she completely forgets she's naked underneath and only remembers right before Rick has her wrappings undone.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

Rick unintentionally grabs at the covers again, catching her between the legs. Her speech fades from her mind as his fingers cluelessly brush against her clit, and having her big dad by her side while she's so hot has her slightly hornier than she'd want. She grabs him by his wrist and wants to pull him off but pulls him closer and his hand rubs her down there.

""...Nothing."

Rick tries to go for the covers again.

"Come on, I'll even carry you on my shoulders like you used to like."

His movement gets redirected by Judith enjoying his hand on her crotch. He brushes it again as she turns on the bed. By now he's figured something it wrong, though he has no idea nor is prepared for when he pulls the covers off with one hand. He sees she's naked, and she's holding his hand up against her pussy. Then he knows why his hand is starting to collect moisture between her thighs.

"...It was hot last night. Really hot. So I took off my clothes... Then it got cold and it was dark, I couldn't see."

Rick listens to her, trying not to stare at her flat chest and hard nipples and only after she stops talking does he realize his hand is still on her slit.

"...I understand."

He pulls away, his index finger sliding between her folds as he stands up.

"...You get dressed. And I'll see you downstairs when you're ready."

Rick hesitantly turns his head then hastily makes his way to the door. He starts to turn his head but catches himself.

"...Get your brother & Enid before you come down too."

He opens the door and closes it back. On the other side he speeds to the bathroom and locks himself in there. Judith's cunt having wet the back of his hand, he looks at the moisture running along the side of his hand and up his finger. A moment later and he licks it off. Unable to fight the urge he licks his hand clean and then pulls out his thick dick and rubs one out into the toilet trying not to think of Judith but of Michonne, but damn the thought of Judith for for the space in his mind and eventually one out. Seeing her so vulnerable, at his mercy, naked, and knowing what his hand was doing and where it was made him harder. His mind going back to the night before. Having Judith on his lag on the porch swing, when she left, he had a boner, a boner from Judith. Now he was jerking off because of her. It don't faze him in the way he thought. So he kept going. One hand on the wall in front of him as he leaned over the toilet and in a couple minutes blew his thick load into the porcelain bowl and witched the gunks of semen swim down the drain. Meanwhile Judith got dressed and was about to go downstairs whens he remembered her brother. A small stroll down the hall, unsure of the distilled grunting in the bathroom, Rick as he begins cumming, she goes to Carl's room. The two seem to have no off button as whens he opens the door, Enid is on her back with her shirt on, but no pants and Carl between her legs eating her out. She turns her head at the motion in the door.

"Judith?!"

Enid tosses the cover over Carl and her exposed lower half. Though with Enid in deep thought about her daddy she barely registers what's going on with them.

"What are you doing in here?

Carl decides to remain hidden but doesn't decide to stop, his tongue continue to go to work on Enid's drenched snatch. She tries to remain composed but breaks repeatedly, sometimes worse than others.

"Huh Jude?"

"Breakfast."

"...I'll get Carl, we'll be down in a minute."

Judith nods and closes the door. After she's left Carl throws the cover off and looks at Enid.

"...You think she saw me?"

Enid tries not to smile and encourage him, giving him a playful slap on his cheek.

"You're an asshole."

"I prefer yours."

He tries to get up but she grabs him by his hair and keeps him close.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Breakfast."

"Uh uh. Thanks to your little stunt, you're not leaving until you finish. My pussy's your breakfast."

"How's that my punishment."

Carl drops back down and she moans his name.

"I'm hoping your jaw locks up by the time your done."

After they're don and Enid cums on Carl's face they head downstairs. Everyone comes together for breakfast and after, everyone is set to do their own thing. Michonne & Rick leave first. And Rick a bit later for about an hour and comes back. Judith watches from the kitchen as he walks over to Carl. A minute later and he and Enid leave.

"Where are they going?"

"Supply run. A few things are running low. Groups going out to looks for the supplies."

"Can I go?"

"I don't think so Judith."

"Please."

Rick stands there unable to say no to her but doesn't want to tell her yes either.

"I promise I won't slow them down."

"They're going to be gone for about a week maybe two. They've got to check a few town, and they're talking about going into a major city."

"I can take care of myself. And I can help take care of them."

"What about R.J."

"...You and Michonne are here."

"And they'll have a whole group..."

Judith stares at him and he lets out a sigh. He crouches down too her level.

"You aren't going to let this go are you."

"No."

"...I guess you should get used to going on supply runs. Alright, you can go."

"Thanks daddy."

"On one condition. We talk about what happened in your room earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't tell me you were naked."

"You've seen me naked before."

"I know, but you're getting older. And now, if you don't want me too, you don't have to. Let's say, you know, remember I told you before how people got married."

"When we played house."

"Exactly. And in house, we pretended we were married. Well when you get married, it's your choice if you want to do things or not. Like let someone see you when your naked and... other, stuff."

"What other stuff?"

"...Like, things."

"You mean sex?"

"...Sex?"

"Carl & Enid do it a lot. We're learning a little about it in school. And some of the big girls talk about it."

"...Then, yes. Stuff and things like sex. I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Daddy, if you want to have sex all you have to do is ask."

Judith stands up from the chair and gives him a hug & a kiss. She lingers, thinking she knows where the conversation is going, even if Rick himself has no idea of where he's going or how he got here, with Judith slipping her tongue into his mouth.

"We can do it when we get back if you want. I'd better go catch up before they leave."

Judith runs off, quickly grabbing her things before running to the front door. She puts on her hat & tosses her katana strap over her shoulder.

"Bye daddy. Kiss R.J. & Michonne for me. We'll have sex when I'm back."

And then she's out the door. Rick stands there in the now silent house still trying to figure out what just happened and what will he do with his new erection. Judith runs and catches up to Carl & Enid before they meet up with the group.

"Judith, what are you doing?"

"Dad said I can go with you on the supply run."

"Dad said, or you snuck out."

"He said I could go. He said I should get used to going."

"...Alright. Come on."

The three of them join the group and they all leave Alexandria minutes later. Judith looks back at the metal gate closing behind them as they leave. The first place the group has down on the list is a nearby town, Pettis. A two days journey from Alexandria. The long walk is broken up with several rests. They stop three times a day, between one to two hours each, and the third being during the night. Despite the relative close quarters of each break, Judith keeps a close eye on Carl & Enid, and just about any other couple along the way in hopes of catching them having sex. Unfortunately for her no one does, but that doesn't stop her from masturbating by herself every night. This changes after the group comes to a fork in the road. Each one leads to a different location they've mapped out. Another two day trip to the next town, a three day one for the other. Judith gets paired with Carl, Enid, & two others. The other team take the two day trip while they make their way down the other road. On the very first night after the split and with a much smaller group, Carl & Enid finally have a chance to be together like they'd want to be, and Judith is there for it. The others are quickly in bed after a long day. But the young couple have been waiting for this time. With the sky pitch black granting them the cover of darkness and only the crescent moon and a handful of stars shining down, Enid makes her move first. Carl is at the twilight of falling asleep when he feels her presence looming over him. He opens his eyes as Enid lays a kiss on his lips.

"You asleep yet?"

"Not yet."

"Got any room in there for me?"

"There's enough for a little one."

"Lucky me."

Enid unzips Carl's sleeping bag and before long he's zipping it back up with her inside. Closely tucked in the bag on top of him, Enid continues to lay kisses on her boyfriend until she feels a twitch in his pants.

"There he is."

"Ha ha, sure glad to see you."

"You didn't think I'd make you chase me through the forest did you?"

"I thought you would."

"Nah. I just wanted some company."

"I know what that means."

Enid kisses him on his cheek and makes her way to his neck while also letting her hands slip down to his pants. She's a master at getting him out of his pants after the first year, and now, not even being snug in a sleeping bag could stop her. Her fingers twisting and working their magic for the next five seconds before her hand wraps around his exposed member.

"Oh, shit."

"Look who I found."

"Lucky me."

Enid tries slowly jerks his partially hard cock between their warm bodies.

"It's been a while since I just used my hands."

"Well your mouth just feels so much better."

"I figured you liked my pussy better."

"I do."

Carl works his own skill in, pulling Enid's pants and underwear off at the same time without having to unbutton or unzip them.

"...Not bad. Lick."

Enid puts three fingers in front of him which he licks. Enid plays with him for a bit long, sliding them into his mouth to suck, which he does too.

"Good boy."

As she pulls her fingers from his mouth he bites down on them. She lets out a giggle and bites down on his nose to get her fingers free. The two start kissing to keep their laughter down trying not to wake anyone, especially Judith who's only a good six feet from them. Neither of them know that she's fully awake and listening close. Enid uses her wet fingers to wipe over Carl's cock head before grabbing his length and slipping in inside. She moans as his rock hard shaft widens her walls. She pushes her hips down greeting more of him in her cunt.

"Uh, yes, mmmm."

Carl moves his hand around to her back already beading with sweat in the tight space. His other hand slides onto her ass and he grabs a thick handful as he aids in her motions on top. She grinds her hips harder, it difficult but he gets most of him in her pussy. The more comfortable she gets the easier it is for her to move and the more enjoyable the experience. It's not long before the both of them are exchanging steamy deep breaths in one another's face while their lips aren't locked together. Despite the somewhat awkward positioning their both enjoying themselves. It also helps that this isn't their first time doing it in a sleeping bag, let alone Carl's. Not too far away Judith is now laying there, eyes hidden in the dark, watching them closely. She moves slow, quiet. She pulls her pants down just enough that her hand has free access to her pussy. She rolls over onto her stomach, and covers her mouth with her rolled up jack pillow. As Enid rocks her hips, jostling up and down on Carl's shaft, Judith follows, planting her hand firmly beneath her, she methodically thrusts her hips, rubbing her small slit on all of her fingers. Carl & Enid keep going, Enid eventually speeding up. Judith mirrors her, grinding on her palm faster, harder. She bites down on her jacket as it starts to feel better. The teens let out occasional witty banter between them along with a bit of laughter between kissing though try to stay as quiet as possible. Unable to keep it up for long as each of them comes ever closer to a climax, they kiss every time they want to speak. Soon, even this is too much to distract them and they leave it all to their actions. Carl has his arms wrapped around her back and waist, cupping her ass, Enid having wrapped her hands around his neck, both working together forcing her hips down onto his cock. Judith in tune with everything they're doing is close to cumming from her hand work. She stares at the sleeping bag ascending and descending as Enid's hips and ass bounce around on Carl's waist. she practically screams into her jacket as she feels one of her favorite things in the world happening. Judith opens her eyes and looks up at the others as she starts cumming, still riding on her hand, she can feel every motion and jolt coursing through her body. Then she's shocked with more than just electricity firing off through her veins, she's scared and can't move. Carl has closed his eyes, giving himself over to the orgasm as it comes to him. Enid is different. He head rushes up as her blood skyrockets, and her eyes meet Judith's. Both girls hold out through their respective orgasms, staring deeply into each others eyes as they nearly pass out. Judith goes light in the head and her vision blurs. She's far more tired than they are, the orgasm tips the scale and as the euphoria of her climax passes she drifts off to sleep. But Enid is still wide awake, having watched her pass out from her climax while she makes it through to the other side. Carl's own orgasm gushes out of his cock and fills Enid up. Carl begins to fade himself. But before her does, he & Enid share a few more words & several short kisses. Then without any trouble doing so, Enid crawls out of the sleeping bag over Carl. His flaccid shaft flopping out, spurting a few extra drops of cum onto his stomach. Enid climbs out and stops only as her cum filled slit in on Carl's mouth. Carl's tongue laps up her wet snatch tasting the hard work she's put in, the taste of her climax mixing with the bitter-sweet sweat dripping down every groove on her body. A small trace of his semen is there as well, but she keeps her walls clenched, retaining the mass majority of his orgasm inside for later. After he's licked her clean he begins to wavy as he drifts in and out of his inevitable slumber and she moves away. The last thing he knows is he's tasting her on his tongue and then he's out like a light. Enid the last one awake makes the few steps back to her own sleeping bag. She eyes Judith on her way back, but the child is asleep for real this time, but she's knows that they were being watched. If she weren't so tired at the moment she'd probably spend some time thinking about it, but she knew she'd be up for another minute at the most. Enid got back in her own sleeping bag, snugging up in the dark moment from going under as she dips a finger into her occupied creampie. Her finger swirls around in her creamed tunnel and pulls it out. She wants the last things she tastes to be of Carl's jizz still warm inside of her pussy.

The next day goes by and the group make it to the checkpoint just outside of town. Their supplies and rations are good, they're making great time and in the morning they'll set out for the town. And this night, they'd be sleeping indoors. Just a mile or so from the township of Berlington they arrive at the marked off checkpoint. The Berlington Hotel, though it was actually a motel. Small, cozy, two stories. Surely this place has likely seen it's fair share of stories, one night stands, drunken hook ups, maybe the rare attempted suicide by a lonely businessman on the way from or to a conference. But now it was just another building in the new world. There was a bit of movement under the orange sun. So they stop a few meters away. A walker, shambling around the driveway. Once a man in a suit, possibly that businessman. His back is to them and they make a plan on what to do. Once they're sure it's not going anywhere, Judith is chosen to make the play. She scurries closer, hidden by trees and then the occasional Honda & Toyota. She makes a few step to it. Then the walker begins to turn towards her. Carl sees it and leaps up ready to rush in but Enid stops him. He looks at her as she stares at him, stares through him, burning a look in his mind and he looks back at his little sister. Judith tips off her hat and with a flick of her wrist she sends it past the walker. It whips its head back around following the cap as it spirals through the air for a few feet and land. It takes a single step before Judith has closed the distance. Unsheathed katana in hand she thrust the blade up piercing the walker through the back of the neck and through the face. She rips the lade free and by the time it's body collapses to the floor she's retrieving her hat and waving them over. They join her in the parking lot seconds later.

They do a quick scan of the surrounding area. Running into a single walker on the side of the building. One of the other members of the group makes quick work of it running a spear through its head and they converge together again as they clear the interior of the building. The quiet state of the outside matches inside. Ten rooms, five to each floor, three of the bottom rooms are locked, two above the same. With the sun still up they decide to check the rest of the motel for any supplies and anything they could use. Enid finds what used to be the manager of the motel and gets the keys. They check the locked rooms first, in two, scenes they wish they hadn't. All in all they clear out the motel and add what they find to their collective supplies. Then they settle in for the night. Time goes by and they separate into rooms. When it's time Carl is ready to leave Judith in the room next to theirs, so he & Enid can have a room all to themselves, but she wants to stay with them.

"Come on Judith, this rooms good too."

"But I don't want to sleep alone."

"You're going to have to get used to it eventually. I did. I slept by myself a few times on runs, it's no big deal."

Enid watches them and despite wanting to chalk what she saw the other night up to her eyes play tricks on her, she can't help but jump to conclusions to why Judith wants to sleep in their room.

"It's fine Carl, let her stay."

"But Enid..."

Enid stands in front of him and softly whispers into his ear.

"It'll be fine. She'll be out cold. And we can still do whatever we want to. Especially, where ever you want to."

Her low voice and breath on the nape of his neck alone has him imagining what she could be talking about. When she wraps her arms around him and comes close she can feel the semi in his pants flaring up.

"Anywhere. Anyway. Any hole. However many times you can. You're used to being quiet, right. It'll be like when I used to come over, and your dad would be up late."

"...I remember."

"It'll be fun."

"...Okay."

They're a hairs breath away from kissing but Enid leaves him hanging in more than one way turning around as he tries to kiss her. But she knows what she's doing, keeping close, as she bends over to Judith she makes sure to rub her ass along the bulge rising under her pants. If he could he'd bend her over the balcony railing and give it to her then, but for now he could wait knowing what he'll do to her later.

"It'll be fun having a little sleepover. Right Judith."

"Yeah."

"We can stay up late talking. And who knows what'll happen."

Enid leans in closer, whispering something in her ear, though Carl is too distracted by his girlfriends ass teasing his erection as she grinds on him several more times for the fun of it. Enid flicks Judith's hat down blocking her view making her laugh.

"Why don't you help with the unpacking, you can have first crack."

"...Okay."

"Okay."

Enid kisses her on her cheek and slaps her butt as she walk into the room.

"Give em hell kid, those straps can be deadly."

Once they're alone, Carl grabs Enid by her hips and she laughs as she yanks her onto his hard on.

"I thought that'd get you."

"I bet you think you're so clever, huh?"

"I have my moments. But you surprise me, I thought you'd try something while she was still there."

Enid turns her head and the two start making out for a few seconds. Sensing two small eyes on them Enid peeks and sees Judith smiling at them, half of her face poking out from the doorway. Enid waves her off and she goes back into the room. As night falls, the trio sits having finished off their meal almost an hour ago. Neither side are particularly tired, but that doesn't stop Judith from yawning.

"Getting sleepy there?"

"...No."

"Come on, time for bed."

"...But I'm not, tired."

But despite her claims, Judith yawns as she's talking. Carl eager, knowing what'll happen when she's asleep moves over to snatch her up.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, time for sleep. We'll be up in the morning & before long we'll be back at home."

Judith climbs onto Carl's back and he piggyback rides her over to the second bed. There she jumps off and he pulls the covers over her.

"Wait."

Carl stops and looks at Enid when she starts laughing then back at her.

"...What is it? It's too late for any arguments."

But Judith doesn't want to argue. Instead she unbuttons her shirt and hands it to him. Underneath she's wearing a white tank top loosely hanging from her small frame."

"Sleep."

Carl rolls up her shirt and places it on the little nightstand next to the bed. But when he looks back after seeing Enid's facial reaction he sees Judith pulling off her pants. There he sees her matching white panties and turns his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"...You didn't have this problem last night."

"I wasn't in a bed last night."

"She's got you there.

Carl flashes a glare at Enid then places her pants next to the shirt.

"Alright, anything else?"

Judith sits up and kisses him on the cheek then lays down.

"Awww."

Carl kisses her on the side of her head and pulls the covers over her.

"Goodnight Judith."

"Goodnight Carl. Goodnight Enid."

"Night kiddo."

Carl walks over to the other bed and looks at Judith when he drops down onto the bed. She yawns and turns her back to them.

"...She's so cute."

Carl looks at Enid again and she smiles.

"See, it's not so bad."

Enid then sits up and kisses him on his cheek like Judith.

"Goodnight Carl."

Carl tackles her onto her back and they start kissing. Before they get to passionate Carl peels his eyes away from Enid over to Judith and sees the back of her head. Enid pulls his attention back on her.

"She's fine. Worry about me. Hopefully she'll be asleep in a couple minutes at the most. Lets see how much you can do in that time."

Carl accepts the challenge and they start kissing again. In a few minutes Enid rolls on top of Carl and tosses her jacket to the side of the bed and her shirt on his face. With a short window she looks over at Judith and sees she's still the same way. Carl pulls her shirt from his face in time to see her unhooking her bra. After taking it off she rubs her hands around them to get him off a bit more, but he doesn't need it. He snatches her up and climbs on top. Enid has to cover her mouth to contain her laughter and enthusiasm as he slams her onto her back and replaces her hand with his lip. They part for a little as he pulls his shirt off and then it's on again. Carl pulls the covers over them as they both pull off their pants and get under the covers.

"Are you sure she's asleep?"

"...Yeah. So what are you going to do first?"

"What am I not going to do?"

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

Carl gives her a big kiss, she moans under her breath as he does. He keeps it going as he wants to keep her occupied as the bulging tip pierces through her folds and goes right inside. She moans louder but it's mostly muffled by their kissing.

"Ah... oh shit."

"Yeah."

"A tight fit."

"Always."

Enid grabs handfuls of Carl's ass and squeezes his bubbly white ass as he pushes all seven inches in her pussy. The two stay quiet the best they can and succeed. Before long Carl is close to cumming, as is Enid. Her legs and arms are wrapped around him, her teeth sinking into her neck & shoulder biting through the pleasure she's feeling. Carl stoically groaning under his breath as he thrusts into Enid. he blows his load a few seconds early. But she knows she'll cum as well. Carl thrusts a few more times before pausing as his dick spurts out his load and he creams her cunt. Then he starts slamming it in again until she cums. Enid closes her eyes and Carl can feel her nails digging into him as she lays under him, mouth wide over but not a sound comes out. She trembles and her orgasms tightens her pussy on his cock, squeezing out his remaining semen into her womb. Seconds later and she's still and taking deep slow breaths.

"...Fuck."

Carl lays on her and nibbles on her ear.

"...What's next stud?"

"How about a little backdoor fun?"

"...I was hoping you say that."

"Think you can keep my shit inside you?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself."

"We'll see. How about if I push my cum out of you..."

"What more do you want...?"

"I guess you'll find out."

"Fine. Give it your best shot."

"I'll save that for your little asshole."

Enid feels his heat disappear from behind him as he moves away but feels it return in spectacular fashion when he pulls open her ass. She keeps her slit closed, holding his first load deep inside planning on not letting a drop out. But it's harder than she expects when he starts licking her asshole & closed cunt.

"Ah! ...What are you, that's not fair."

"No rules. And you never said I had to say on your ass."

Enid tries to kick him away but he pins her legs down. She doesn't fight him too hard as when his tongue is rammed up her ass an inch she goes stiff and rigid as she tries to fight moaning out loud as his tongues squirms around in her ass. She lets her grip on her cunt slip for a brief moment, thankfully nothing comes free.

"...Get on with it."

"Afraid I'll make you cum early."

Carl spends a little longer licking her pink hole then climbs back on top of her.

"Miss me?"

He slaps his dripping cock over her ass causing her behind to jiggle on each impact.

"Please stop teasing me."

"Then say it."

"Seriously?"

"You did the other day. I like hearing you say it."

"You're a dick."

"I know you want it. I'll also be an asshole if you want it in yours."

"...Please, Carl ...I want your big dick in my ass. I want you in my ass so badly. Happy?"

"About to explode."

Carl slides his dick between her cheeks a few times getting lower each time and stops when his tip finds her asshole. He pushes in, his blooming head struggling then popping into her ass quickly. Just the tip makes her moan into the pillow. Both of them are free fom the cover, Carl wanting to see as his dick slowly penetrates Enid's tight rectum. She moan longer and harder with every inch she welcomes. Carl stops halfway. It's so good he feels he'll blow too soon. He paces himself. Spitting a mess of white spit on his dick he works it around and pushes deeper. By the time he gets all 7 inches in her and can feel his balls pressing against her pussy he can also feel her trembling under his weight. It last for a bit and he thrusts in one more time and it continues.

"...Did you just cum?"

"...Fuck you."

Carl smiles and reaches around. He runs his fingers through her wet slit.

"Lets see if you let any out."

He lifts his hand but despite her moisture, there's not semen.

"Not bad."

Carl sends his finger back to her pussy.

"...But."

This time he slides two finger in her pussy and she coos out his name as she comes to the end of her orgasm. He plays with her a bit, rubbing and searing his semen along her walls and flicking the creampie around inside. With his finger there and his big dick up her ass, she nearly loses it. And when he pulls them out she almost lets out her contents of semen as well. She lifts her head from the pillow now soaking in drool wanting to curse him to hell and back but he pushes his cum covered fingers in her mouth and she sucks on them. She likes him using her like this. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd do virtually anything he asked. Carl thrusts into her ass and she lets out a cacophony of beastly howls & barks. Even her pillow can do very little now to cushion her horse baying. And yet somehow she is silenced as her head jerks from the pillow leaving slimy ropes of drool clinging from her lips & tongue to the soft surface below. Carl has a tight fist of her stringy dark chestnut brown hair and pulls until it begins to hurt. Enid closes her eyes as he fully takes over. She can barely move under the pounding he's giving. And the pressure building inside, heating to a boil, and now violently overflowing has come again. Enid gets one solid sound out, no words, barely a collection of syllables as she cums on Carl's dick. She bucks and throbs as he continues on showing no sign of stopping and none of slowing down. Her pussy erupts around his cock. Her juices spraying out like a busted open fire hydrant. The cum passes by his dick, splashing over his balls and through his thighs. The bed is soaking wet in seconds. Enid's powerhouse squirt careens clear off the bed, pouring out onto the floor. As it winds down her strong stream trails down to the bed leaving a near foot wide line from them to the end of the mattress. Enid stares off into space. The orgasm takes its toll and she rides it out until she comes out the other side of the tunnel. And as she's staring, her head now back in her own spit, she sees Judith in the bed next to theirs, touching herself to the spectacle. She doesn't know when, but she's turned to her other side. Now she's facing them, studying them, and the squirt she just performed. Enid can just barely make out her moving shape. The positioning of her hand in the dimly lit motel bedroom. But she saw it. Judith on her left side, hand down her soaking panties, fingering herself to her own orgasm, sucking on her fingers hoping not to be seen. Judith's head comes up a nudge as her orgasm comes. Her body shivers on her hand. But then Enid's view is blocked, Carl drops down on her, holding tight as he continues to take her in her ass. Enid lets the thought of Judith go as the pleasure just keeps coming as she does. In a few minutes, she cums for the seconds time with Carl in her ass. Carl finishes a minute after that. He's blown two full loads into her ass by the time he's done and it shows. He pulls out to a small pop as his dick is freed from Enid gaping hole and his collective jizz pours out as she squeezes the cum out. It pools in between her legs with his first climax pouring from her pussy. Carl collapses in exhaustion beside her.

"...Looks like you came."

"You did too."

"But you pussy's empty now."

"Whatever."

"I'm looking forward to my prize."

"...And what if I don't feel like giving you what you want?"

"Then I'd call you a sore loser."

"Well, I'm not a loser."

"But you are sore. You gonna be able to walk tomorrow?"

"If not you can carry me."

"Around my waist."

"Now that I'd like to see. Can carl Grimes kill walkers, run supplies, and fuck his girlfriend all at the same time."

Carl & Enid spend some time resting but that doesn't mean most of that isn't them kissing and cracking jokes between them. But his antics have him more worn out than ever. Carl quickly falls asleep in mid sentence with Enid, but she stays up. There's something she wants to see. When she's sure Carl is asleep, she rolls over. Judith has her back turned, almost certain she's been seen again but not sure if Enid was aware while being fucked by Carl and having her orgasm at the same time. But she was, and now she was about to confront her. Enid stands up off the bed, still completely undressed, cum still dripping from her two used holes and she walks over, stopping next to Judith's bed. Judith pretends to be asleep, though she can't now, her orgasms is just now beginning to settle. Enid can tell by the way her body is trembling under the covers. She waits wondering what Enid will do. Her footsteps moved from the other bed next to hers and stopped, she hasn't moved and she can't hear her breathing. The suspense is becoming as potent as he climaxes and she wants to know what's going to happen. In time she feels a tickle on her ear. Enid's hair gently brushing over one of the only exposed pieces of flesh. Enid crouches over her, her face inches from the side of Judith's head, then she can feel the teen girl's lips presses against her sweaty temple. They're there for a few seconds, Enid feeling Judith small head pounding and her speedy heartbeat from where she is, Judith the same feeling countless deep breaths coming from her nostrils on her ear.

"...I know you were watching us.

Judith clenches her fists and keeps her eyes shut. The best she can do is hope Enid thinks she's fallen asleep after climaxing. Though Enid isn't fooled, she knows she's as wide awake as she is. And she continues to whisper in Judith's ear.

"...This time ...and before, in the woods."

Judith realizes she's not leaving when she feels Enid's weight coming down as she lays in the bed behind her.

"I saw you, both times..."

Judith goes against her wanting to pretend she's asleep and turns her head enough that she can see Enid's eyes.

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Are you curious?"

Judith nods.

"I was too. I was a bit older than you though, but I got curious. I watched these two deer, the stag was going at it with the doe. I started touching myself... Do you like touching yourself watching us?"

Judith swallows a wad of spit in the back of her throat and nearly chokes on it when she can't answer. Enid's hand has slid under the covers and is now running along her sweaty shoulder. Her fingers lead her hand under her wet tank top and down until they're teasing her nipples.

"Do you like watching your brother fucking me?"

Enid then pinches Judith's nipple and she bites her lip and winces.

"Mmmm... yes."

"Naughty..."

Enid's other hand slides under Judith's small arms by her waist. She locks her close and Judith can feel Enid's breast on her back, soft & fluffy, a contrast to her hard nipples poking her shoulder blades. She's in her full grasp. Left hand over her arm fondling her nipples under her thin shirt and her right hand between her hips and arm, fondling her pussy over her gooey panties.

"...Tell me you're a naughty girl Judith."

"I'm naughty."

"You're what?"

Enid plays a bit rougher on Judith's covered folds and stops with a flick over her erect clit.

"Don't you want me to touch you?"

"I'm naughty. I'm a naughty girl Enid... I want you to touch me."

"Do you want me to rub my fingers over your little virgin pussy."

Enid pulls her fingers away, already sticky from Judith's cum through her panties she introduces them to her raw cunt. Judith starts moaning.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh. Hush now naughty girl, you're big brother's sleeping. Do you want to wake him?"

Enid smiles when she sees Judith shake her head.

"You want me to keep going, don't you."

This time she nods again.

"How many times did you touch yourself?"

"A lot."

"How many time were you watching us while you did it?"

"...Most of the time."

"...Do you want to get fucked like me."

"...Yes."

"Do you want Carl to fuck you?"

"...Yes."

Enid pauses after hearing her admit this.

"...Just him?"

"...No."

"Then who else?"

"Daddy."

"I want daddy to fuck me too. I want my daddy to fuck me like Carl. I want them both."

"...You're a naughty girl then. A naughty little whore, a dirty slut... Just like me. I wanted Rick to ruck me too, I still do. Carl is great. He so fucking big... It'll drive you crazy having suck a big dick inside you. And I can only imagine, Rick is bigger. But..."

Enid is fingering Judith's pussy hard by this point. She's getting close to cumming again.

"...I can tell ...you haven't even went inside yet, have you."

Enid stops rubbing Judith's clit and immediately she begins whining from her to continue. She brings her three finger to a single one as she uses the other to open her wet cunt. He middle finger finds her virgin cunt and she barely stick inch in before Judith is wincing at the thrilling pain.

"...I knew it. You probably couldn't even take half of your brother. You can barely take a finger. He'd split you in half. Hell I could."

"...Are you going to stop?"

"...No. I'm not going to leave you like this."

Enid goes back to rubbing her clit with her three fingers.

"I'm going to make you cum, since you like watching us so much."

Enid scoops Judith from her side and rolls onto her back, Judith's small body now on top of hers. She fingers her further and using her own legs spreads Judith's further.

"What about your ass?"

Enid pushes a finger on Judith's asshole.

"Have you put your fingers here?"

Enid doesn't wait, she pushes her finger in and despite her turning her head, she enjoys it, wants it to continue.

"So you finger yous ass but not your tiny pussy... Okay."

Enid speeds up her motion on Judith who cums seconds later thanks to the accelerated rate she fingers her. Her body squirms and fidgets on top of Enid who doesn't let up in the slightest.

"Not yet. We're not done yet."

Enid keeps fingering Judith until she cums another time and she continues.

"If you want it so bad. I'll give it to you. I'll get Carl to plow your little virgin field. And daddy too. We'll see if we can't get both inside you at the same time. Daddy & big brother fucking your tight holes at the same time..."

And Judith cums again. She's trembling at every touch and she can't hold out for much longer. Enid makes it worse as she fingers her ass open with two fingers and licks at her neck.

"I want to see them blow their loads inside you. Fill you up with cum and watch it pour out of you. Maybe see them fuck you in her pussy at the same time. Rip your apart while yo cum on their dicks. I can see them now through your stomach. Two big as notches as father & son fuck their little angel and turn her into a cum dumpster..."

Judith cums again, this time letting her eyes roll into the back of her head. She loses track of Enid's words and she soon black out. Enid feels her body going limp and knows she's out cold. She lets her down gently and covers her up. Her hand is dripping from the little girls pussy and she licks it all off.

"...I can't wait to fuck you too Judith."

Enid kisses Judith on her forehead and then on her lips, Judith cum connecting them with a thin but lengthy strand that snaps after she's a foot away.

"...Sweet dreams kiddo."

Enid steps back into the bed and goes to sleep next to Carl but thinking of both him and his horny as hell little sis. In the morning the group make the short journey to the town. Three hours later with some newly gathered supplies the group is off. After the night in the motel Enid takes special care not to give Carl any real satisfaction. Up until the city, she manages to sneak him two hand jobs and a blowjob the night of, but most of his real action comes from rubbing one out once or twice every other night. The two groups rejoin one another at the city limits. There they split into several smaller groups & search the city. It's still morning when they arrive & past noon when the scavenging is done. And thus each individual group make their way back to Alexandria while meeting up along the way. Of the three of them, Carl & Enid's group meet up. Carl pulls her back to the rear of the gathering for some privacy.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Carl, you're making less sense than usual."

"The last few day. You've kind of been closing me off."

"Has my little Carl been feeling lonely. I thought you liked my hand jobs?

"I do. But that's..."

"I can play with you right now if you want. But you'll have to be extra quiet or one of them might look back and see."

"It's not just that."

"So what, you want me to suck you off instead. Or do you want the all access pass?"

"I think that'd be hard to do while we're walking."

"But not impossible."

"Enid I'm just saying..."

"I know what you're saying..."

Enid leans over and lays her head on his shoulder for a little.

"I love you too. And I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"How'd you do that?"

Enid lingers close as she pretends she's thinking.

"I'll find a way if you're open for it."

"I'm up or anything."

Enid grabs and squeezes his butt.

"I hope so."

The two hang around in the back a while longer as they continue to flirt. In time more smaller groups meet back up as they're close to their original numbers with only three more groups of two missing. Judith's group is the latest to show up. Upon seeing her brother & Enid she runs over and hugs them.

"So how're you doing."

"Fine. We had to kill some walkers that were on the path."

"Look at you big girl. You know, I' was just telling your brother about you."

Enid pulls Judith close to her hip.

"Your big brother here was worried about you."

"You were?"

"Enid..."

"Super worried. But I told him you're not just some little girl. You're a little bad-ass. You aren't scared of walkers, right."

"Right."

"I wasn't worried."

"He was worried. I was thinking maybe we show him how grown you are. I think we can take him."

"Yeah."

"In your dreams."

As the group continues to push forward they come across what looks to be survivors up the road. They cautiously approach them. A woman kneeling by a grounded man, torso covered in blood. Three members of the group step up while the rest of the group remain at a distance. Carl & Enid are on high alert now. They can feel it. Something isn't quite right. Their instincts are proven right when the man hops up, he & the woman armed with guns. One of the group is shot & killed instantly. Another is shot before they are able to return fire & gun them down. The trap is sprung. The two dead bandits have a group of their own, they spread out from the trees. Some armed with guns, others wielding chained up walkers. The armed bandits takes shots killing & wounding others as they try to escape the death trap. For the wounded, the walkers are released on them. The initial first few seconds are total chaos. The recently dead & the already dead colliding in a hail of gunfire. Judith is low to the ground, she & Enid running towards the trees, shooting two of the bandits and getting to safety. Judith looks back & sees Carl, a spitting image of his father helping some of the wounded group members get out of the line of fire & undead. After the first minute most of the carnage has ended. The group has lost six for sure, maybe more, and numerous have been shot or bitten. But the bandit's trap has fail. Most of them are dead, ironically some torn apart by the walkers they've employed as weapons.

Enid leads Judith away from the road and the two are cornered. Three bandits, two holding tight to five walkers, steel chains wrapped around their necks. Neither of them wait for the chance to get them. Enid pulls out her gun, she catches the first bandit in the chest twice. The two remaining ones let go of the snarling walkers. Judith catches the first one to step up between the eyes with her revolver. The second one goes down the same. The other three trip over the first two and crawl. Both girls are then attacked by the living assailants. Enid's gun is knocked from her hands & tackled to the ground. The other bandit swings a bat hitting Judith's arms. She drops the gun & gets grabbed. The bandit wraps his hands around her neck & lifts the small child into the air. Enid wrestles with the bandit on top of her. She's punched three times before getting the chance to hit back. After a hard punch of her own, she spit a wad of blood into his eyes them buries her thumbs in them. She screams as she rolls on top of him and pounds his face in with her hands. He's out cold after the flurry of punches. One of the remaining walkers knocks her back to the ground, but in her awareness, she pulls out her knife. Two stabs to the temple of the undead creature and it's down as well. Judith's legs dangle over two feet above the ground, flailing as the bandit strangles the life out of her. She's able to deliver a well places knee to abdomen and he falters. She drops to the ground with barely any time to recover before he's back on her. She's punched in across the face then twice in her ribs, but she's not beaten. She grabs her sword still in it's case. A hard swing and the plastic wraps around his head knocking him off. As she tries to take advantage he swings his arm catching her on the jaw & knocking her back to the ground. She rolls through the stumble and pulls the blade free. The bandit pulls out his own blade, a rusted out knife covered in dried blood. He swings blindly, nearly slicing the girl several times, but she knows what she's doing. Judith lets him get in close and makes a slice of her own, cutting across his calf. He drops to his knees. She swings again cutting across his wrist & he drops the blade. The walkers have closed in now. She steps back as they tear into his bleeding body, Enid stepping next to her. They don't say anything, they just collect themselves and their scattered gear. As they're moving they hear something, footsteps over the grass close behind. It's Carl, looking for them. Without knowing as he rounds past a toppled rotting tree, Enid tackles him to the ground, a knife to his throat the second he hits the floor. By the time he realizes he's done for he sees Judith above him as he's staring down the barrel of her gun.

"Shit... Carl."

"I missed you too."

"We could have killed you."

"Would have."

"...Yeah."

"I saw you two run out this way. Saw what you did."

Enid helps him up off the ground as Judith hops down from the tree.

"We thought you were..."

Before Enid can finish Carl shuts her up, a passionate kiss has he melting in her words. Judith tries not to looks but as Enid gives herself over to it she can feel herself getting aroused by the sight. The metallic copper taste of the blood from her busted lip comes over his tongue and Enid ignores the sting of it pressing them harder against Carl's.

"...Where's everyone else?"

"Not sure. I helped Mike, Jesse, and a few others."

Enid notices the blood pooling from his shirt. She lifts it & sees a three inch cut around his side.

"Don't worry about it. Just a scratch."

"I should see the other guy."

"Yeah."

"Come, we can't stay around here too long. There's probably more of them. And all this gunfire will attract more walkers for sure."

"What about the group?"

"Mike's leading most of them back another way. I seen Jared & Gale, and some others make it out past a hill..."

"How many dead?"

"...Eight, nine maybe."

"...You're right. We should go."

"How are we going to get back. The routes..."

"Don't worry. We'll make it back. In case something like this happens, everyone knows another way back to Alexandria."

The three of them move out before anything else shows up. They walk through the dense forest for over an hour and notice the sun is beginning to set.

"That's not good."

"We've got like..."

"Two hours of sunlight left."

"...Yeah give or take."

"Well we're definitely not making it back in two hours. I'm not even sure were we are right now."

"We haven't been walking for too long. We were... an hour from the city, which was north."

"We can figure it out later. But we can't keep walking all night. We have to get out of the woods and to anywhere that's not here."

"All I'm saying is we can't be all that far from that motel."

"I'd think that would be in the other direction. It's got to be four hours away."

"But it's not the only one. On the map, there were several small strips of road leading into the city. Some of them had stops on it. Other motels, gas stations, tourist spots. Most of them were marked."

"So they've already been searched. But they can be someplace for us to stay for the night."

"And somewhere we'll know where we're at."

"How far?"

"Three hours."

"So we'll be in the dark for a bit."

"You afraid of the dark?"

"Let's get going. Hopefully anyone else will be doing the same thing."

Enid leads the three of them through the forest. The suns slowly sets over the trees and soon the whole woods is dark, the night sky a harrowing purple. With little light the try to stay quiet & low to the ground to avoid being seen by anything.

"Carl."

"Yeah Judith."

"I have to go."

"Go where?"

"Carl."

"I have to pee."

"Can you hold it?"

"...No."

"To be honest, I have to go to. I've been holding it for the past hour."

"Sure. We can stop."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"If you hold it in you'll explode later. I saw you drinking before we got ambushed."

"Why don't you just go."

"Because as much as I like peeing standing up like one of the guys, I'll go with Judith to the little girls room."

"That's not where you went last time."

"Back at you."

The girls walk off to get some privacy while Carl choose to go not too far from where they are. Judith & Enid find a small divot in the ground and decide to go there. In it there's a small pond that Enid only realizes is there after she steps in it.

"...Fuck."

Judith laughs and Enid looks up at her.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Watch your step."

Enid helps her down. Judith avoid stepping in the water and steps along the side.

"Oh god, it smells like shit."

"I think it's this."

Judith moves closer showing Enid a large tunnel.

"...Huh. Oh, shit. It is shit... it's a sewer system. We sure know how to pick 'em. Let's just get this over with."

Enid unbuttons her pants and pulls them down. And as she is about to crouch down she hears something, growling. Up on the higher level a group of walkers shamble by, snarling looking for something to eat. Judith doesn't see them but Enid does. She grabs Judith by her arm and pulls her down. She covers her mouth before she can ask what she's doing. Thanks to the dark environment, the splashing of running sewer water, & the smell of it, they've all but invisible. But Enid knows it'll only be a matter of time before the find Carl or even them. The walkers move around the divot for a while. It seems they'll move away but several stay around attracted by the running water. Judith shifts her body under Enid's arm as she fights off the urge to go.

"...Enid."

"Shhh."

"I can't hold it anymore."

"You have to. We can't go."

"Enid..."

"...Just go then."

"On myself."

"Yes."

"But..."

"I have to too. We can't make any noise."

Judith doesn't want to but she gives her a small nod.

"It's okay."

Enid goes first peeing on her self. Her piss being soaked up by her panties at first then streaming through. The sewer hides the spraying of her hot liquid against the tree roots & grass. She holds still until she's let it all out. The smell is in no way helped but isn't made much worse in the slightest. Judith looks down and sees Enid going and she does as well. Though she hasn't had the chance to pull her pants down like Enid and there was no way she could now without potentially getting spotted. So she closes her eyes and lets her restraint on her bladder go. He piss takes longer, being absorbed by her underwear & pants. The dark hot stain pooling on her bottom and spreading around her hips it comes out in a thin stream. Judith lets several deep breaths out through her nose as she fights the idea to stop going but lets it all come out. They both stay hidden & wet. A minute passes and the zombies are still there. And they've both realizes Carl is on his way. Through the hissing and snarls of the walkers they hear Carl calling out for them. His calls are also heard by the walkers who turn and see him walking towards all of them. The walkers move in. A few disappear and the girls hear the gunshots to match.

"Carl!"

"Enid! Judith!"

"We're down here!"

Their shouting gets the attention of the other walkers who attack them as well. The walkers go in without hesitation & fall into the divot. One snaps its neck on the fall & is piled on by the others. Judith jumps the second they start crawling at them. She uses her katana, stabbing through each of their heads one after the other. Enid uses her gun to shot the ones stalking from the edge.

"Carl!"

They fend off the walkers until Carl shows up shooting one in the back of the head.

"...Can you get out?!"

"We can't get out. But there's a tunnel down here!"

Carl is attacked by one of the last walkers and taken down to the ground. Holding it off from biting him, Enid shoots it on the head and he tosses it down in the divot. It land on another crawling towards Judith. With most of them dead & the bodies starting to pile up they move towards the tunnel. Carl jumps down as more walkers close in. He lands on the pile of bodies and the three of them go for the sewer tunnel. A zombie crushed by hordes of others grabs Enid's leg. It claws at her jeans and she has no way of getting away without giving another walker the chance to attack. She kicks her shoes off & pulls her legs as her pants come off after. Carl helps Judith into the dark hole & then Enid. The zombies continue to make their way down, falling into the hole in the ground. The three scurry through the sewer tunnel in pitch blackness until they get far enough to stop. Carl takes out a flashlight from his bag and hands it to Judith. She shines the light through the tunnel while Carl tends to Enid. Unfortunately he doesn't have another pair of pants for her, but he does have a spare pair of boots. She puts them on and follows them. The tunnel finally comes to an end in a small ravine by a street. Judith steps out first, Carl & Enid only a few feet behind her.

"Finally."

"You good?"

"Cold."

"Sorry. If I would have known you'd lose your pants."

"I'll be fine. But can we get out of the cold. I'm covered in piss and what I can think might be shit."

"Sure. You ready Judith."

"Yeah."

"Alright. If we're anywhere close to where we're supposed to be, we should be a mile away."

Judith starts walking ahead again. Carl lets Enid climb onto his back while carrying his backpack on her back. She wraps her legs around him and shivers as his warm arms hook around her legs. With his extra layers he doesn't notice she's soaking wet with piss. Carl ends up carrying her all the way to the spot. She clings close to him to keep warm. An added bonus is holding onto him, and as he carries her her piss drenched panties ride up on his back rubbing her folds & clit. By the time they see a building in the distance, Enid's almost halfway to an orgasm. The building turns out to be a tourist gift shop. The store is picked clean of anything relevant, but they just need a place to rest. Carl lets Enid down and they look through the shop. Enid is still shivering but she's no longer as cold as before. Now she's shivering in anticipation, trying not touch herself or her still wet underwear. The shop is empty, no bodies or walkers in sight. So after barricading the front door they make a hideout the manager's office. It's a little awkward but Enid sheds her piss soaked panties and Judith does the same along with her pants. They use several blankets & cloths for padding and to cover up with. The long even has Judith tuckered out the most. Carl & Enid are snuggled up around her as she drifts off.

"...Is she asleep?"

Enid leans over Judith and looks.

"Yeah. Today was something."

Carl places his hands on her bare hips.

"You had me worried."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't mean I'll stop worrying."

"I wouldn't want you to... I was worried about you too."

"Is that you, showing some actual affection."

"Shut up. Kiss me."

Carl smiles and does just that.

"You're my tough girl."

"...Mmmmm, you know it. But Judith here. She's the tough one. You should have seen her."

Carl lifts his hand to her to the bruise formed under her eye.

"You should see the other guy."

"Just a scratch."

"Just a scratch."

Enid pulls him in as she kisses him. His dick twitches as the blood rushes down there. Seconds into kissing he start to poke her thigh and she lets out a chuckle.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I guess even walkers can't keep this guy down."

"He's every encouragable."

"Tell me about it."

Enid reaches into his pants and grabs his dick. But Carl actually pauses as his eyes look past her at Judith.

"Not here."

"What. Don't you want to see me make it up to you."

"She's right there."

"So. She was before."

Enid pulls his dick out and starts to jerk him off while kissing him.

"She was before."

"...She was in a different bed. Not a foot away."

"...Alright, let's have it your way."

Enid sits up laying the blanket fully over Judith as she gets up. Carl watches her ass moves as she walks to the door.

"Come on."

Carl ditches his pants and boxers and follows after her. They don't go too far, finding themselves just a small way from the room. Enid leads him to a small counter of knickknacks that've been rummaged through. She swipes an area of it clean in one go before laying herself over it. Carl is close behind, As she stop his hard cock brushes against her ass, sliding up between her cheeks. He grabs it and slaps it over both. He lets a wad of spit drip from his lips on the tip of it and slides up her entrance way. His fat member sliding in, engulfed by her thin folds. She shudders, lightning running up her body after the first four inches are inside. They keep coming without stopping until all seven are inside her walls. Carl gives no warning or signal to it, he just begin thrusting, fucking Enid from behind. It's how she wants it. There's no playful banter between them, he wants her, she wants him, and that's how it is. The counter rocks, the few remaining trinkets shaking until toppling off to the floor. Enid gasps out a couple curse words. Carl grunting under his breath as goes deep enough that his balls slap over Enid's clit. He pushes his head down into her back, smelling the stench of death, sweat, & piss all over her. Her breath hits the nape of her neck as his weigh increases the more he leans into her. The arousal she felt as he carried her is back with a vengeance. Carl gives it all to her and Enid takes it all, his entire length, the power behind every thrust. It's more than their playful & vivacious sides, it more primal, all of his worry, all of his love has taken over, and she can't hold onto all of it without slipping. Enid screams, exhaling her love for him as she climaxes. Carl pumps his hips until he's pumping her womb in warm cum. Enid's orgasm sprays over his shaft & balls, dripping down their legs. Enid drops, her head racing from her tremendous orgasm. Carl lifts her her her leg, rolling Enid onto her waist. His dick, brimming over with his white seed is pushed to her ass. Enid gives no protest. Her ass welcomes his size. He stops at four inches. She's tight, wound up after cumming. Carl pulls out and puts the whole thing back in her pussy. His dick dips back an forth, half in her butthole, all in her pussy. The longer he does this the more he's able to put in her ass. Soon the entire length is up her colon & she's cumming again. He gives some attention to her chest and her lips, kissing and sucking face and pretty much the same to her tits. Carl cums before Enid the next time. As he fills her ass with more of his cum, her pussy squirts out bubbling wads of his semen and another squirting orgasm.

As they continue, Enid pulls Carl up onto the counter with her. He swings her legs up, she opens her eyes to them between he & her as he's balls deep in her jizz filled snatch. Every few thrust pushes some of the first batch out. All to be replaced by the next three explosive orgasms he delivers deep inside. Enid's gushing cunt has juices flowing off the edges of the counter as she continuously has back to back orgasms thanks to Carl vigorous dicking. The two have made enough noise that Judith has begun to stir in her sleep. Carl snatches Enid up & fucks her against the wall, her back pounding against the fake wooden surface. They've thrown all caution to the wind by now, acting on pure need. Enid is pinned to the wall, one leg, the only thing touching the floor, her arms around Carl, the other leg lifted above their heads as he fucks her to the both of their upcoming orgasms. Enid's erupts to the surface first. More fluids pouring out in a sprinkler of glistening cum. Carl's cum pours from her pussy as her pulls out with a groan. Half of his climax has escaped into her cunt, the rest is marking her body as he cums over her for the rest. His hand jerking loads of jizz over her face. It's not the only thing as his white gravy is followed up by a sudden & long stream of golden piss. Enid knows what it is as it hits her face & fills her nostrils. He hadn't pissed on her in a while & she was excited by the treat. It had already begun to wash away the facial he'd given her, but she shot up, locking her lips around his head, her tongue lapping up the bottom of his shaft. She stays on the hose as he fills her mouth full of yellow fluid. She takes it all, swallowing over a cup of urine in continuous gulps. By the time he's done, her stomach has bulged out & the smell of him is all over her. Unable to take anymore she leaves her mouth open. He'd saved up some of his piss from the woods for her & it was all coming now. It overflows from her mouth which he doesn't allow, clasping onto her jaw & shutting her mouth around his dick. He takes up most of her mouth with his dick, but with it already filled with piss she's forced to swallow even more. She chokes on it. Piss goes everywhere, spraying all over her chest dripping down her exhausted body. With nowhere to go in her mouth his last bit of piss is forced up, exploding out her nose back over his dick in glorious fashion. On top of the massive bath of urine she's managed to swallows the very last of it it let out over her body & face, washing the last of his cum & her tears away. To finish it off Carl blows one last load thanks to her. His sticky seed covering her pissy face & hair. Enid revels in his gift, stroking his limp dick as small squirts of piss & semen land on her face. He's done for now which she marks by rubbing all of him over her face. Piss & cum lacing her skin in a messy gunk that she's been longing for but not knowing it. Carl descends to his knees on top of her & she makes sure he knows how much she loves him & what he's done to her. His urine & semen are on her breath, still lingering in the gaps in her mouth. Enid has some for him too.

He takes his rest, sitting into the pool of his making as Enid takes command. She lingers though, kissing him as she stands and he does after she pulls away, licking the piss from her chest, stomach, & then her slit. His piss drips down her being and he can smell it, taste it, imagining it now as it filled her bulging gut. He had to have let out two to three cups, most of which was now inside her. But not for long. She too released. She pinned his head to the wall, locking her hips in place, her hairy pussy covered in his urine filling his mouth as she began to grind him. His tongue licked her clean and continued long after the job was done. She worked her way to it. He was ready for her to fill his mouth, but she wanted him to be waiting for it, until he didn't expect it. Then she did it. She spread her salty folds & her piss shot directly to the back of his throat. He almost chokes & she pushes harder. Her golden stream filling his mouth faster than he can swallow. She floods his mouth & he's soaked. Bigger gulps after the last but it keeps coming, she keeps grind her pussy on him, pissing on & in him with her hearts delight. She'd been holding him in until the end, plus some of her own. Now she let him have all she had inside. She grabs his head, returning the favor as piss fills his mouth & shoots from his nose. But that too is soon covered by her eager slit. As he's thrusting harder than he had, trying to catch the orgasm eluding her at the moment. Carl squeezes onto her legs as he struggles to breath. She looks down and sees him suffocating between her legs and eases up a big freeing his nose but never stopping or slowing her pace. Enid lifts a hand to the wall, the other grabbing a fistful of Carl's matted hair. Her grip tightens, pulling loops of hair from his scalp. It's not until she's experiencing her wet orgasm at it's apex that she sees their sexual endeavor has woken Judith from her slumber. Having emerged from the room some time ago, Enid is too far into her climax however to care. She stares into Judith's eyes while she grinds her pissing cunt over Judith's brother's face & begins squirting, two fluids gushing over him while her own body spasms to the point of almost collapsing on Carl. She clings to the wall to stand. She remain on him until her slit is done with him. Her bath of piss & cum wash over the exhausted boy beneath her. Her own body giving weigh, melting as she empties all of her contains over him. Enid kisses him sucking up & drinking any traces of it from his maw. Carl lays there trembling, his skin covered in goosebumps and his girlfriend's fluids. He can barely lift a finger, he definitely can't stop her.

Enid slides down his body, rubbing her breasts over his wet skin as she lowers herself to her knees and messages his dick between them. Carl moans, letting out her name in gratitude. Enid goes further, she lowers her head, sucking his head between her tits as she strokes him further. To her side, Judith is standing there, touching herself as Enid expected. She waves her over. Judith is unsure but Enid signals again. The girl steps closer, kneeling down next to Enid.

"...Suck it."

Judith inhales the scent of piss & cum from Enid. The aroma is so intoxicating a bolt of electricity hits her whole body and she shudders. The scent hits her, pure eroticism filling her. Her little cunt drips in anticipation. Enid breaths out again giving her another. Judith climaxes not long after Enid starts liking her neck & fondling her virginity while also stroking Carl off.

"...Suck his dick."

Enid pulls her fingers from Judith's underage cunt and shows off her sticky cum coated fingers. Judith in a daze sticks her tongue out & licks Enid's fingers clean. A second later & she's licking the pre-cum off the tip of Carl's dick. Enid watches closely as Judith carefully lick her brother's dick while she keeps herself busy, one hand pleasing Carl's nuts, the other penetrating Judith's tight little anus. Judith opens her mouth as Enid flicks her finger free. It goes to the back of her head and she pushes down, Judith now taking several inches of Carl in her mouth. Carl is too distracted by how hot & great it feels to know Enid is tighter than usual, the inexperience in her technique. Judith closes her eyes and begins really sucking him off. Enid enjoys the show, starting to finger her self watching it. Carl replaces Enid's missing hand with his own. He grabs the back of Judith's head & pushes her further down. She turns her head, leaning further into him as his fat dick fills her mouth and is pushed into her throat. Judith holds him there, all seven inches in her mouth, four of which are now a massive bulge in her neck as Carl cums. His cum coats her stretched out esophagus. Shot after shot until her insides close him off, her throat straining any and all of his cum out. By now it's too late. He opens his eyes expecting to see Enid swallowing his dick, but it's Judith. Enid distracts him, she kisses him and he loses focus again, his orgasm is too much for him to ignore. And the feeling of his dick releasing cum into Judith's stomach through her mouth is that tenfold. Judith reaches her limit and lifts up, her throat & jaw strangling Carl's length as he's released from the tight lasso. She pits up some of his cum but swallows almost all of it. She stays on him though, her small hand holding his considerably larger dick up against her face as she suckles every inch of him and licks the containts of her mouth off of it.

"How was it?"

"...Fucking great."

"Pretty good for your first blowjob. You should give your brother a taste Judith."

Judith turns her head and ENid kisses her. The slime of spit, piss, & cum is passed back and forth between them as Enid lets her tongue wander in Judith's mouth and over her little tongue. Before she lets her go she collects a thick juicy wad of it all and spits it directly into Judith's mouth.

"Go ahead."

Judith sits up and climbs onto Carl. He's still confused by how she go involved, and a bit by why he isn't as cross about the idea of her joining them he'd thought he'd be. But after what could be the best blowjob of his life, he was ready to see what else she could do to him, or what he could do to her. Judith kisses him and immediately the messy concoction Enid left in her mouth is transferred to Carl,. The slimy mess covering their tongues licking each other in their collective mouths. The little girl is as inexperienced at kissing as she is at giving head but that in itself is a turn on. Carl shows her how it's done, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue and Enid's tongue going to work on his unused member. Judith tangles her fingers in Carl's hair as he explores her body with his. he starts at her back and ends on her tight ass. He's able to cup each cheek in his hands. The virgin exhales her enthusiasm garnering him to continue. He squeezes one and gives the other a slap. Enid looks up hearing the pop. As his hand slides up her back a deep red hand print is left in its place. Enid does the same after him. Her other pale white cheek has Enid's hand print burned into her skin. The sting of her ass is alleviated slightly as Enid places her face between the small cheeks and presses her tongue against Judith's butthole. Her pussy is leaking juices down Carl's muscular stomach as Enid pushes up by her ass. When the teen is done, Judith's ass is partially opened and dripping in spit. Then she pushes her down on Carl's ready cock. It slips between her cute pink folds and over her clitoris. That's when she wraps her arms around him and with Enid guiding her grinds on Carl's member. It's not penetration, but feeling her small cunt spreading over the bottom of his dick, her weigh pushing his dick against his stomach, and her tongue in his mouth is driving him mad. Enid pulls them apart and acts as a medium between the siblings. She pulls Judith's petite features to her, forcing the girl to eat out her horny pussy. At the same time forcing her ass onto Carl's face and having him rim her ass. She grinds them both, thrusting forward, her hairy cunt soaking Judith's face, thrusting back as Carl's tongue deeper in her rectum. She holds onto the both of them by their hair. Below, Judith is still straddling Carl's cock, bringing them both closer to a climax. The pair moan and go for over an hour. Judith cumming over Carl's big dick first. Her orgasm is followed by Enid's. She pulls Judith away with one hand and with the other rubs herself to completion. She lets out a cascading waterfall like orgasm, her cum spraying all over Judith's trembling face.

Carl is left watching as Judith buries her face in his girlfriend snatch and drinks all of her from the dripping plate. Enid cums again as Judith sucks the cum out of her as fast as it comes out. She can't handle it, she's too good. Enid drops down, guiding her fall is Carl, he drops her onto his dick, his giant cock sliding up her ass. She bounces on it until she cums again. Judith joining the fray, eating Enid's pussy to two more orgasms before tackling her to the ground. Judith cries out As Enid brings their pussies together and scissors Judith to an orgasm in minutes. Carl mounts her from behind and his dick is back in her ass while she carries on fucking Judith. Enid cums twice, Judith cums thrice, and Carl once. Before the volcano erupts, Enid rolling onto her side and exposing Judith. Carl jerks his dick and covers his little sister in his warm cum as he had before. He drops down and his dick hits Judith in her face & he begins thrusting through the rest of his orgasm in her mouth. A second orgasm comes barely a minute later. More semen covering the girls delicate face and body. This does it for him and her falls to his side. Enid takes the forefront after he concedes. She goes to Judith, licking Carl's fresh semen from her face then spits it in her mouth. Then she makes her way down her body, sucking up cum from her neck, chest, nipples, & stomach. Judith swallows all of it when she lets it pour from her tongue into her open maw. Finally she disappears again, and seconds later Judith has the best feeling she's ever had. Enid's tongue over her cunt, licking her with semen still glossed over her tongue. Judith goes crazy, tossing and turning on her back as Enid shows her no mercy. She's give up every time she's played with herself if she could have Enid eating her out for just a bit longer. And she does, Enid staying down on her until she cums three more times, the final one spraying cum & piss in Enid's mouth as Judith urinates on herself for the second time today, but Enid is there to drink it all from the source. Enid comes up when she feels Judith go limp. The poor girl having passed out in ecstasy. Then Enid climbs on Carl, asleep himself, she straddles his erect dick and pumps her hip until she cums her last time. Sleeping or not, his dick still works, and as eager as Enid is, she has Carl blowing unconscious loads deep in her pussy. Her last climax knocks her out and she falls asleep on Carl's chest. The last thing she remembers as she fades out is climaxing and his limp dick filling her pussy for the second time.

The three of them sleep like the dead. The sun rises & is at the top of the world before any of them show any sign of waking up. Of them, Enid is the last one to wake up after the night before. She's sore & practically hungover from her many orgasms. The shop reeks of their activity, pools of dried up sweat & semen scattered all over the wooden floorboards and counter tops. She sits up and stretches as she lets out a yawn. As her senses also awaken and then adapt to her surroundings, she is alerted by a slurping sound. To her side she sees Carl, and then sees what he'd woken up to with Judith in front of him, still curled up on the floor, sucking his morning wood. The sight of it makes her chuckle but knows it's her doing. They awakened her sexuality, and she introduced her to their relationship. Now they would share the precocious little girl. Enid rubs her eyes and moves over to join, Judith moving from Carl's tip to the full shaft and occasionally his nut-sack as Enid swallows several meaty inches. With both girls working on it, Carl is at his limit shortly after. Enid & Judith often kiss each other as they run their tongues up his length, sack to tip. Carl is finished by their teamwork. His dick twitching against their tongues as creamy loops of cum shoot out of his member and lands over their faces. now the two really enjoy kissing with the taste and scent of Carl's jizz. Enid licks Judith clean and then she receives the same treatment before they start to suck Carl off together again. The second time around Carl jerking off and then blasting Judith in the face several times and gives the rest of his orgasm to his girlfriend.

With some form of idea where they are the three prepare to leave and make the trip back to Alexandria. Before leaving they take inventory. There's little water, three bottles between the three of them and even less food with at least a week or so before they get back. Enid is still out of her pants and while Judith has hers, she's pissed all over them, and both girls underwear are drenched as well. With not choice they hoof it out and start walking. The sun is warm enough that Enid isn't too cold & they make sure to check any car on the road for extra clothing. But with their newfound relationship kindling, their spirits are up. They soon put it to the test on their first break. They each take a small drink of water for their thirst and afterwords get a little sexual. A cherry red busted convertible acts as their temple this time around. Judith hops in the backseat. Carl takes his first time licking her pussy and proves to be very good indeed. He makes her cum two times. And then Enid swaps out making her cum three times on top of that. After Enid is bent over the dashboard as Carl fucks her from behind. Judith is laying there in front of her and as Carl fills her pussy she licks Judith to another orgasm. Before they leave the car a cum covered mess, Enid shows Judith something special they've done. He leans on the car door and as she's sucking him off, he starts to pee. Judith stares at Enid as she swallows all of it and sucks & swallows the cum that would follow it. She's told the next time would be hers and they continue.

Like yesterday the sun begins to set before long. Though they have no place to sleep for the night. And the cold air has returned. Thankfully they come across a car driven off the road. Nothing inside but it'll do for a temporary shelter. Judith falls asleep in the front seat, while Carl & Enid sleep together in the back. Judith is waken up as the sun shines through the glass and reflects into her face. After a long day of sweating and walking all if their clothes have begin to smell, especially the girls after they'd been forces to piss themselves. Judith takes them off and tosses them up on the dashboard. The same goes for her piss stained panties. Carl & Enid are still asleep and with nothing better to do, she begins playing with herself. She cocks her legs open and starts to finger herself. She's opened up to fulling fingering her ass but still hasn't had her pussy penetrated yet. So she decided to change that. Judith rubs one out to get herself ready for it which becomes four before she knows it. With the driver seat soaking with her juices she knows she'll never be more ready and goes for it. She slides her middle finger over her clit & between her folds but as she's begins slowly sliding her finger inside she screams out. Her cries get the attention of Carl who's woken up and been watching her since halfway through her first orgasm.

"Carl?"

"...You want some help?"

Judith looks at Carl, his hand wrapped around his exposed erection. She nods her head and waits for him to climb into the front. He leaves Enid sleeping in the back and sits down in the front seat next to Judith.

"Come on. If you're going to do that, you might as well used this."

"...I don't think it'll fit."

"It'll fit. You just came three times."

"...Four."

"...You're as loose as you're going to get. Slide that ass over here."

Judith looks at him and then at his throbbing cock. It's almost as big as her arm and he expected it to fit inside of her. Judith discards her shirt and climbs on top of him. Sitting on his lap his seven inches nearly reach up to her chest.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine... And it'll feel better than touching yourself."

"...Okay."

Judith sits up, moving onto her knees. Carl helps her after seeing her hit her head on the roof of the car. He grabs his dick and plays with Judith's slit, rubbing the tip of his monster cock between her virgin slit. Judith slowly sits down on his dick. The head shrinks & disappears as it's pushed inside. Judith lets out another scream. She covers her mouth but the pain is too great for her to stay quiet. Carl's dick continues to split her in half. It penetrates deeper. Her child walls being stretched out as far as they can go to take his adult size. Blood trickles down the sides of his dick as her hymen is obliterated by his size. Judith takes pleasure in kissing him, it helps a bit as he goes an inch deeper. And she's put more at ease as Enid starts to suck on her flat chest, pinching her nipples between her teeth. Judith has four inches of Carl in her deflowered pussy and she cums. Her seconds squirting orgasm, cum drenching her brother in love. This loosens her up further and Carl takes the opportunity to force more inside. Enid kisses Judith as Carl pulls her down on all seven inches. Her tight ass clenching down and pinching his testicles as she's just taken all of him in. Judith cums again and drops back. Carl's full shaft remains deep inside as she drops to the dashboard. Carl places his hand on her stomach, a fat bulge in her gut as her once virgin canal is deformed to fit him. They can see her insides twitching around his member,a bit caused by Carl himself as he starts releasing shot after shot of semen directly into Judith's womb. It comes leaking out seconds after his orgasm has come and gone.

Enid leans over and licks the drool overflowing from the corner of Judith's mouth. Her small figure twitching as her intense orgasms slowly peaks and comes to an end. Carl lifts her back up and gradually pulls out of her, semen pouring out of her well stretched hole as it's able. Enid kisses her as she rides Carl's dick and he sucks on her erect nipples. Carl has trouble keeping his head straight. He'd never tell Enid, he'd rather die than tell her how much better Judith's pussy felt around his cock. She fits like a glove. Her cervix slamming down on his tip as she barely took all of him. he came twice, each one minutes apart from the last. He didn't want to leave her, he could live in his sister underage cunt. His mind went blank and he came a third time. He began to black out, seeing Judith bouncing on his dick as everything went white. Her moaning faded out for a few seconds but returned in a way. Not as light, not as it was before. Carl comes back, Judith is gone, Enid has taken her place. Carl has his arms wrapped around her, pulling on her full teen breasts as he fucks her pussy to an orgasm. She fingers herself on top of Carl's dick and gushes out spraying the dash in cum. Carl has been at it for so long he can barely feel his next orgasm. He only knows it when he looks down and sees his dick slide out of her and at least four fucks worth of semen pours out of her onto the car floor. he turns his head as sees Judith in the back seat, sound asleep. Her chest & face covered in his semen. Enid turns to him and kisses him.

"...You fucked the shit out of her didn't you."

"...Yeah."

"I told you to give her a rest after you came on her face. Her pussy was wrecked. She needed a break."

"...How long?"

"Couple hours."

Carl groans as Enid grabs his dick and slides it back inside her pussy.

"We should get moving, before the sun starts to set."

"Okay... one more time though."

Carl nods and they each end up cumming one more time before waking Judith and continuing down the long stretch of road. And with nothing for at least another days worth of walking Carl decides they should take a break. This night is warmer than the ones previous so Enid doesn't mind walking around in her panties as much. Carl leaves them off the road into a ditch along the road. It's a good few feet down giving them cover from anyone on the road. But they hardly need it as a they find a small opening in the road, a sewer chamber. The tunnel is empty, the sewage having been backed up for years now, it'd explain the pond of sewage back in the forest. It serves as a cozy shelter from the elements. Carl opts to stay on guard while they get some rest. Carl keeps his eyes open watching the quiet dark road. The water of the day comes to a pitch and he has to take a leak. He moves away from the tunnel and unzips his pants. Carl pulls his dick out and is about to go but his shirt is pulled on. He turns his head. Judith is behind him so he keeps his back to her.

"Hang on Judith."

"I'm thirsty."

"...There's not a lot of water, we have to ration it out."

But Judith is thirsty and she knows what he's up to. Carl can see that she's looking past him, trying to get at his dick. He sighs and turns to her, her face lighting up upon seeing his swollen cock.

"...I guess we should save as much water as we can."

He rubs his hand over her smiling face.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Hmmm hmmm. I can do it."

"Alright. I'll go slow, so you can get used to it."

"Judith crouches down and grabs his dick, already a pro at handling his length. She pops him into her mouth and while he's expecting just to pee, here he is getting sucked off again by Judith. His limp cock swells to a semi in her mouth and he starts to go. His piss quickly fills her mouth and he pinches down to stop the flow. Judith gets a taste for the yellow liquid and swallows a mouthful in three gulps. He starts back up again and doesn't stop. Judith swallows all of his urine as he releases it. While she's drinking from his cock she plays with his balls, one in each hand. His piss flows down her throat, quenching her thirst while also turning her on. Carl enjoys the feeling of release as his bladder empties into her stomach but it's overshadowed when Judith begins sucking his dick again while swallowing his piss. His stream whittles down to a few weak drips down base of his dick, Judith licking it as it begins dripping from his balls. His big nuts take up the front of her mouth leaving little room for her tongue. Judith's increasing ability brings Carl to shooting a long rope of sperm into the air. The second shot doesn't come up as high but lands on Judith's face the same as the first. She pulls his dick back into her mouth and sucks the rest of his ejaculation out and swallows it. With her face still covered in his cum he lifts his little sister up and slides her down onto his dick. She moans as he enters her. After their long session in the car she's far easier to slide into. His dick pushes through her cunt, spreading her vaginal opening and filling her up to his nuts. Carl drops onto his back, leaning against the slanted earth he holds Judith on his hip, their arms wrapped around each other, Him thrusting into her as if they'd been doing this for years, Judith grinding her hip making sure she's fucked by every inch. She cums seconds after he's rammed it into her and again not long after that. Carl slams into her, reaching another orgasm and filling her small body with cum. Then they roll over in the dirt. Judith throws her shirt off and her bare sweat drenched chest is smeared in the dirt. Carl lifts her up, his dick still impaling her as he rotates her body. He wants to see his giant fatty sliding between her ass and into her pussy. Carl thrusts into her deep. Judith screaming his name as she cums many times as he pushes them both to their limits. Judith cries out as she cums the last time. And so Carl grabs her by her hips and pulls her spraying cunt to his mouth. She locks his face between her tight cheeks and rinks as she cums in his mouth. He holds her up with one arm, the other reaching around and grabbing the back of her head and making her suck his dick while hanging upside down. Judith's stomach is bulging out from Carl's piss which she begins to shoot into his mouth. Carl takes her golden shower while she sucks him to a climax. She sucks his flipped dick and strokes what doesn't fit. The blood rushes to her head and she can feel herself getting lightheaded so she tries to make him cum as quickly as possible. She takes a deep breath and reaches behind him grabbing his ass and pushing him. His dick parts her jaw wider and slides up through her throat. Carl makes her climax just before and looks down seeing her next swelling as his monster cock stretches her out but she takes it all and he pushes her head until he feels her nose hard pressed into his sack. he holds her there as she swallows his load. His cums shoots up and slides down her throat due to her positioning, and she re-swallows what doesn't go down the first time. As Carl pulls her away he's surprised to see that his dick is clean, not a drop of cum to be seen on it. Carl flips her around and kisses her as her hazy mind returns to normal and then she returns to Enid in the tunnel.

Three days later, the three of them are out of food and there's just half a bottle of water left. The days seem to get longer and hotter. The same seems to go for the witching hour. The only bright spot to the entire thing, likely keeping them from going insane, is the connection they have. Still predominately active in that regard, the trio have been getting more accepting and casual with their actions. By now, they're all filthy, albeit a partial bit of that is due to all of the sex. Enid has stripped almost all of her clothing in the blazing sun, walking around in just Carl's combat boots & her dirty panties. The same goes for Judith. She's given all of her dirty clothes to Carl and is wearing her shoes & panties. Carl having joined them yesterday is just in his boots, his cock waving around in the sunlight. Most of their actions have become pretty routine by this point. Enid wipes away the sweat from her brow as Judith tugs on her arm. She has to pee and Enid has been fighting her thirst back until one of them had to go. Carl hangs to the side watching as Judith climbs up onto the guardrail. She spreads her legs and Enid hops on, not even letting her pulls her panties off to the side. Judith pisses in them and Enid sucks the piss through her cotton underwear. Carl looks over seeing Judith getting turned on by it. He steps over and give her his dick. As Enid drinks the rest of her urine, she opens her mouth and starts sucking on Carl's dick. After peeing Enid gnaws on her underwear sucking every drop of moisture from them then pulling therm to the side to lick her clean. Carl cums before Enid does. And as it drips down her face as she cums, Enid comes up, her hungry lips licking the cum from her face. This turns to the two girl making out and Carl moves to take Enid from behind. He pushes down on the small of her back and starts fucking her. Enid takes it while also kissing Judith further. Then she moves back down, Judith wrapping her legs around Enid's head as she accepts her cunnilingus offering. Enid is rewarded as Judith squirts an orgasm into her mouth. Carl finishes last, his orgasm pumped into Enid's colon. As he pulls out and shoots the rest over her back, Judith takes his place. She laps up the semen off Enid's back before moving to her ass. And Enid kisses Carl as Judith sucks the cum out of her ass. Judith cleans her asshole out and shares the spoils of it before they keep going.

An hour away they reach a gas station. And they won't spare up the chance to get out of the sun. They spend a good three hours there, the first resting, and the last resting. But the second is a bit more eventful. Carl starting it off lifting Enid up onto the cashier counter. Judith jumps up on top of her. Carl reaches up and pulls her dirty panties off. After a day in the sun, even on her grimy skin he stared up at the faint tan lines marking her supple little ass. The same thing had happened to Enid, as he pulled them off he looked down at her moist bush and drops down into her pale wetlands. Judith comes down on Enid's face and gets her to lick her pussy again, Carl licks Enid at the same time, while jerking off his dick with their warm pissy underwear.

"Ah... ah... it feels so good."

"Then cum for me. Cum you little slut."

Judith places her hands on the edges of the counter and thrusts her pussy into Enid. Her juices flow down the sides of Enid's face and she loses herself. Enid has to pat her on her leg whens he begins to smother her in her cunt. Judith eases up but continues after in order to cum. Judith drops forward, her pussy dripping cum all over Enid's face.

"...That's my girl."

Watching Enid licking his sister to an orgasm helps Carl reach his. He cums in the girls underwear and hops on the counter with them. Enid takes her panties back and licks the semen from them. Judith follows along, she grabs her panties from Carl, his semen dripping from the worn out cloth. Then she tries to enjoy eating his semen from the makeshift dish, but as she does, she's blindsided. Enid had finished but wants the taste of her slit again. She pulls her back on her face and now with Carl on top of her, he takes part to. As he pushes his dick in Enid's ass he starts licks Judith as well, his tongue colliding with Enid's over the girl cunt.

"Fuck! Fuck Fuck! It's feels so good!"

The teens are blown away by the initial outburst of F-bombs she unleashes and are blushing by what she's said throughout her next five orgasms. Carl makes Enid cum as well while they're taking care of Judith's pussy, and filling her ass right after. The two enjoy a little one on one sex while Judith recovers, Carl swapping between climaxes. The counter is drenched in their swirling mix of cum, Enid leaking Carl's fluid from both holes. As he cums in her pussy she's letting his anal creampie escape and the same is true in reverse. He's filled both holes a respective six & seven times. Carl stumbles off the counter getting a laugh from the two girls. Judith rejoins them, laying on top of Enid, sucking the enormous amount of semen from both holes then licking it from the counter top. Enid soon cums after she moves back to licking her two pink gaping holes while also returning a few orgasms to Judith. But it is the young girl who moves from fingering Enid's pussy to seeing just how far the teens pussy with stretch. She gradually pushes deeper into her. Starting with two fingers, increasing digits until her whole hand is in up to her wrist, and then close to her elbow.

"It's so tight."

"Fuck, shit, don't move... fuck, fuck..."

Enid grabs Judith's slender arms and rubs her clit. Judith goes one step further, her other arms moves to Enid's ass & she smiles as Enid's head pops up.

"...No, Judith ...wait. That's too much."

But she isn't listening. Judith pushes two fingers up her shitter and that soon becomes another fisting. Enid climaxes again once Judith is up to both elbows in both holes. Judith pumps both arms in & out, feeling the other arm passing by on the opposite side of flesh separating them. Two more squirting follows. Enid is her bitch and can do nothing about it. Carl's gotten back up and his dick is half way down her throat as both of the Grimes uses her as a toy. Seemingly every minute or she's cumming. Judith shows no mercy to her and only stops wen Enid pisses herself. Her piss arches up into the air and Judith catches it in her mouth and prepares to return the favor. Judith retracts her arms, both covered to the brim in Enid's natural body lubricant, she can feel the tremendous pressure fades as they come free and can no longer feel her pulse on every square inch of her forearms. Judith spreads her little lips apart and pees on top of Enid, aiming just right that her weakened stream pours into her mouth and over Carl's dick. Carl pulls out and his cum fills her mouth too. Enid lays there used & worn out by the two siblings. But Carl doesn't let Judith off the hook for her antics. He lays her down on the counter, her head dangling off as she watches her upside down brother come in for another reverse deepthroating. Carl tilts her head and slaps her pussy while her neck repeatedly inflates as she swallows about five inches of hard dick. Carl gets a good few dozen thrusts in before pulling back enough for her to catch her breath. The girl was a champion at taking it down her throat with little consequence. She fell in love with her because of it and her incredible snatch. Carl holds out for long but only makes it a few minutes before Judith is swallowing his premature orgasm. Enid is there for the last deepthroating, spreading Carl's ass, licking his sweaty winking eye as he pushed Judith's jaw to it's limit. A second orgasm fills her throat and she swallows it like the last. Carl pulls out to three more ropes of cum landing across Judith's forehead. Enid's tongue tickling his asshole forces more out and he cums on her a few more times.

"Mmmm... you like that?"

"Yeah I liked that. Let see if you like this."

Carl grabs Judith's panties & wraps them around his dick and slides it into her ass. She's still as wide as ever thanks to Judith, but Carl's cock is the great equalizer. She ass coils around the faux condom passing through her rectum. Her well used ass soaks the panties in her bodies lube as she climaxes. Carl pulls his dick out, seeing the panties as dripping in slimy gooey mess. He lifts Enid up and lifts a leg to the side and brings the sensation to her pussy. She cums again. Then once more as he cums in the panties. The white fluid gushes from every opening it can find spilling out within her insides, but the small pair of panties retain a majority of it despite her closing interior. Carl pulls out and the balled up panties slide off his dick into his hand. A slight squeeze has cum oozing through his fingertips over Enid's quivering lips, her legs seconds from collapsing as the black hole she calls her pussy drips like a broken faucet. Judith & Enid share the sexual snack, nibbling as Cum is expelled on contact. That being the last time either of them saw them. As they leave the only things they bring with them are their footwear and Carl's backpack. all three walking the rest of the way naked and happy.

A little over a week has past since they got separated from the group after leaving the big city and even with sex the trio is growing restless. They've left the road and are back in the green river. This changes after they get to a fence. At first it seems they're hallucinating but all three of them see it. About half a dozen meters past it they see a collection of totaled & rusted out cars. A scrap yard, a familiar scrap yard. It wasn't more than a days walk from the road leading to Alexandria, give or take a couple hours & they'd be back home. Though that would be too long. There was less than half an hour left of light before they were in the dark & after traveling in the woods at night before, none of them are willing to risk it knowing they'll be there in no time tomorrow. She they make their way over to the fence. Carl takes a pair of bolt cutters from his bag and cuts a small entrance for them to squeeze through and they make camp in the small building at the edge of the yard. The can tell they're back in nature hearing the constant chirping of crickets and buzzing in the distance.

"We'll, we did it."

"Yup. Tomorrow we'll be back home."

"Do you think everyone is worried about us."

"...Well, yeah. But don't worry. They know we're tough. We'll make it back. We made it all the way here with shitty luck, shittier supplies..."

"And a whole lot of fucking..."

Carl starts to laugh and they do too.

"You're quite the horny little slut you know that."

"No I'm not."

"Please. You're the worst out of all of us."

"And what about you?"

"Hey, I'm a slut.I can admit that. I'm Carl Grimes' little whore."

"And I'm your whore too."

"You're fucking right you are."

Enid kisses him and is on top of him shortly after. Judith watches from where she is as Carl's dick comes alive between her legs.

"...Judith..."

She looks at them, Enid staring back with her eyes locked dead on her.

"What do you think you're doing. Come on, you're our little whore."

Judith grins and runs over. Enid snatches her small body up and plows her asshole with her tongue. Enid drops forward but Carl catches her, doing the same to her pussy. She holds onto them as both teens lick her apart. Enid positions her hips on her own and whens he feels Carl's dick spreading her lips she pushes down taking him in her pussy. She grinds her hips on Carl as they continue to lick Judith to an orgasm. Her climax is followed by a load of piss. Enid moves in closer, she & Carl drinking from Judith's folds as she cries out with bliss. Her sparkling fluid drips down their chins and torsos as she cums again from all of the moisture & friction. Enid rubs her piss all over her bouncing breasts. With her inclusion, she simply turned on by the girls musky scent. She pushes Judith over, leading Carl to suck on her chest while she makes up for before. She holds her hand against her, dividing her digits up evenly and pushing two finger to their destination. Judith feels her index & middle fingers in her ass and her ring & pinky stretching her pussy open. Two difference feelings, one end goal in mind. As Enid herself reaches an orgasm on her boyfriends dick, Judith has another with Carl's tongue down her throat. Her arms go numb and then limp over Carl. She's out of it, cumming over Enid's fingers she blacks out. Though her body stays in motion, rotating and thrusting her hips on Enid's hand even after cumming.

"That's it whore. Take it like you know you want to."

Enid pulls her fingers out and licks both holes, getting Judith to piss in her mouth once again. Now she sits up, Carl unable to finish himself but Enid give him an ample replacement. She grabs Judith's ass, spreading her cheeks until the blood rushes away from the surface of her skin.

"Fuck her in her ass."

"In her ass."

"Fuck her in her ass."

"Fuck me in my ass Carl, in my..."

Carl accepts Judith, his dick being swallowed up by the girls small insides. The feeling of her ass being ripped apart snaps Judith back into it. She lets out a scream as Carl goes balls deep in her ass and she cums. Carl does as well as she does, semen spilling out of her ass on each thrust. Carl turns her around and pushes her down, sitting on his huge erection. Enid has a bit more fun with her. She grabs Judith's sword, pulling the blade from its sheathe before propping it between her legs.

"Hold her still."

Carl pulls Judith's legs apart and Enid begins fucking her pussy with the case. Both holes are being used and filled at the same time. Judith cums more times than they can count. Each one seamlessly blending with another until she's a bundle of nerves spraying cum all over the floor. Rubbing the sword sheathe between her slit gets Enid off and she cums on it, standing at the last second and forcing Judith on her cunt a she blows a river of cum her way. Judith still lightheaded from her collection of orgasm drinks her all anyways. Carl being as close as her is squeezes onto his sister tight, pounding her ass hole harder than he ever had with Enid. She's so tight around his big member, he can barely hold out before he's filling her up with jizz. Judith falls off his limp dick into Enid's arms and Carl's cock slithers free from her cum filled butt. She lays down with the smaller girl on top, Carl instantly ready for the next go around. Enid licks the sweat from Judith's face & neck as Carl plunges his dick into Enid first. She receives several thrusts before he abruptly pulls out & goes to Judith. Her pussy gushing as he enters. He switches between them, hitting many times in all four gaping holes. After several climaxes between them as Enid uses Judith's body gripped by her hips as a masturbation toy, both girls cum on their own with Carl following suit until he's blows at least one load in each of their holes. He drops to his side, his cock spilling semen onto his stomach a she watches Enid climb on top of Judith. The larger girl spreads their leg and starts to scissor on to of her. Judith is on her head & shoulders as Enid forcefully fucks her in place. They both cum pretty quickly the first time, two simultaneous orgasms, both sprays their cum & Carl's four total between them as it all comes dripping down Judith's dirty body. Enid stands up, thick ropes of all kinds of fluid connecting them. She uses all of it as prep for when she dunks the both of her hands into Judith's unexpecting holes. Her left hand is first, stretching Judith out beyond what Carl could with his dick alone. He arms as bigger than Judith's, and her holes are a lot smaller than Enid's, and while she may be able to take Carl in either hole, having tow things inside, this big sends her to heaven & back again. Enid pushes her right hand in Judith's ass fingers first and she knows the little girl is cumming when she's wrist deep in her shit box. Enid goes deeper. feeling the other hand in Judith's other canal she pleasures here, rubbing her fingers in her the best he can as Judith tightens through a climax. Cum fills & overflows from her pussy. She pushes deeper and admires her work as Judith reaches climax after climax, her eyes glossy, stomach stretched to a throbbing bulge that follows her hands movement inside. She's sure she can't take any more and eases as she pulls one arm free then the last. Before she has the chance to really enjoy her handiwork she's snatched up by Carl who's beside himself after seeing Judith cum so hard and the way Enid made it happen. He lifts her up and shoves his dick in her ass. Enid half expects him to seek satisfaction there, but she has no idea on what he's planning. He wants to be apart of what she's done. Enid can take his dick in her ass fine enough but like her before, and Judith seconds earlier, she can't take both being filled so deeply. Carl rams his fist onto her pussy in a second and she starts spraying the floor in cum as he fucks & fists her at the same time. Carl on the other hand finds great pleasure in the act, playfully grabbing his own dick in her ass through her pussy and jerking off on the other side. Enid sums as Judith had, a series of orgasms strung together into a blend of hazy thoughts & numbness. Carl cums and Enid is on the floor throbbing a she tries to stay conscious but fails and she passes out. While fading she feels Carl pissing over her from head to toe. Judith is the one to put him down, in time. Carl snatches her virtual weightless body up and pins her against the wall. A single leg to keep balance and Carl holds the other to the side of her head. His dick gravitates to her swollen ass and he goes balls deep inside. His hard dick shooting a straight as an arrow. Her stomach bulging out by a notch every time his dick is all the way in. Judith vocalizes her joy, Carl stretching her out again in a new way.

"....Ahhh! ...Ahhh, ohhh! ....Carl, Carl! ....Ughhh, ahhhh!"

Carl's large sack slaps against her pussy up until he starts to finger her there. She shoves in two fingers, then replaces them with his thum. She moans and cries for more.

"Shit, shit, shit! ...Right there, Carl! ...so fucking deep inside... I'm, I'm cumming..."

Judith cums and Carl keeps going. He rubs his entire palm and fingers over her pussy as she sprays it. With his dripping hand he slaps her cunts repeatedly until she cums again. Another few orgasms and she's unable to stand. He scoops her up and continues fucking her ass until he cums. Her legs flailing between his as he uses her pussy as s toy to cum in. He drops to his knees and she does as well, both collapsing and passing out shortly after. Carl holds on, feeling his body empty of semen, all of it now occupying his sister's womb. She's sleeping by the time he pulls out and he looks to see her pussy is holding onto his load, after everything they've done her entrance stretched out to the size of a golf ball is keeping his cum deep inside. He lifts his limp cock and the blockage of piss passes as he lets out the last of his urine. The stream trickling over Judith's ass and back fluctuation in power, the strongest of it coming and matting her hair into a slick mess as he falls onto his back, drifting off to sleep with her on one side, Enid asleep on the other. When the sun comes up the three get together and make the last bit of their journey count. They're releaved when they see the gate of Alexandria and even more when they're back inside the house.

"...Dad?"

"Daddy?"

Rick comes from around a corner, ecstatic to hear his children's voices. But he isn't expecting to she them or Enid standing at the door completely naked. Bodies & hair covered in a weeks worth of dried up semen, piss, & caked on dirt.

"...Hi daddy."

Rick is speechless as he stares at them.

"...It's kind of a long story.

"Tell me about it."

Judith runs over & hugs him as if the past week & what's happened hasn't happened.

"I missed you so much."

"...I missed you too baby."

"Now that I'm back, we can have sex now. You can fuck me in my pussy and my ass daddy. I'll even let you cum inside like Carl does."

Rick looks back up at Carl & Enid.

"...It's a very long story."

Enid walks over to him, grabbing Rick by his crotch.

"Don't worry, we'll tell it to you."

"Yeah, come on daddy. Take your pants off & I can show you."

Judith grabs Rick by his hand & leads him upstairs.

"...You coming?"

"I'm going to sit this one out."

"Alright. More for him."

Enid goes upstairs after Judith & Rick. Carl drops his bag on the floor & turns around as Michonne steps inside behind him."

"Carl?"

"...Hey mom."

"What happened?"

"Supply run."

"Where is Rick?"

"Upstairs, with Judith & Enid. Where's R.J.?"

"Taking a nap."

They stand there for a bit in silence, Carl watching as Michonne looks himup & down, and at his semi hard dick."

"...You want to fuck me?"

"...Sure."

Carl steps back, leaning on the table as Michonne starts to suck his dick until he's hard. Michonne then pushes Carl onto the table & hops up on top of him.

"Which one do you want this time?"

"...Surprise me."

Michonne nods and chooses for him, sliding his cock inside & fucking him on the table. At the same time Judith & Enid are busy showing off what she's learned on the supply run.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just intended to be a one shot, but there's a few extra ideas I have that can follow some of the threads in this story. Long story short, this story is going to be a twofer.


End file.
